


The Castledale Beast

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Violence, Capture, Developing Relationship, Egos, Eventual Happy Ending, Inspired by Disney, M/M, Marcky, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harrassment, Shnicky - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Trust Issues, Wrongful Imprisonment, castledale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: A dark modern day Beauty & the Beast story. When beautiful photographer Nicky trespasses on the Castledale estate, he finds himself trapped and tortured by a depressed and troubled Feehily shaped beast. Can egotistical hunk Shane and his side kick Gillian find the beauty before Stockholm syndrome claims the pretty blonde?





	The Castledale Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Shane is an absolute prick throughout but Mark is a big softy deep down.
> 
> Again, sorry there are no chapters

Nicky Byrne stepped out of his car in Sligo town, armed with his camera draped around his neck. Holding his head high as he stretched to take in the fresh air and sights around him he inhaled the country scent and smiled.  
'A fresh start.' he smiled to himself. 

"Mr Byrne?" A sweet and timid female voice greeted him, breaking him free of his daydream.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Miss Walsh?" He reached to shake her hand. "Please call me Nicky." 

"How ye? Call me Gillian. Welcome to Sligo." She politely smiled; her friendly petite face painted with minimal make-up. 

"Thank you. I'm so excited to be here. I have so many ideas."

"And I can't wait to see them."  
***

It was a Friday afternoon and Shane was dressed to impress; his bulging biceps ready to burst from the red lumberjack shirt on his back, top 2 buttons undone to expose his strong, chesty, man cleavage. His tight, black, skinny jeans hugged his muscular thighs and below were his shiny, studded, leather cowboy boots. He was the vision of a conceited country boy from Texas but the local Sligo boy had only shaped up in the comfort of his home gym as he owned an exclusive night club in town. He was a bit of a celebrity on the Irish streets, a gay icon and babe magnet but despite flirting with all the girls, he was only interested in pretty boys. If getting rich hotties into his club meant giving the ladies a cheeky kiss, he'd do it but his heart was set on bagging himself a cute, blonde he could mould into his perfect partner... Shane was a prick but everyone loved him! 

Belting his voice down the phone, Shane lectured Gillian. "I told you I wanted a professional photographer tonight not some intern from Galway... Well sort it... You know how important my club is to me. I need someone with creative experience... Gill, if you don't find me the best then I'll rip your ass apart... I'll speak to you how I want until you get the job done, you've always been useless... Well apart from your blow job skills you've never exceeded my expectations yet and that was doing you a favour not me... Oh petal you know I love you really... thank you darling, see you later, love ye, bye."

Gillian replaced the handset and huffed at Nicky. "He is such a jackass!"

"Who was that?"

"Shane Filan. The local Hugh Hefner. We went to school together and dated for a while before he came out as gay. He's a massive bell-end but can't be touched. He's the town legend and owns ChamRox club. He always comes to me when he wants media coverage but he's not happy Colin has cancelled on him tonight and the only replacement I can get is an intern from Galway and he's not happy." She explained in one breath, sighing as she grinned at the blonde sat opposite her at the desk. 

"I can do it if you want." Nicky offered to start his job a day early even though he was more of a scenic and still life photographer as apposed to people. "I've got the editing skills and I've done a few bars in Dublin."

"Really? Can I see the work? Shane is so particular."

"Sure. Plus I wanna meet this guy. I like a challenge." Nicky smirked. He loved a bad boy and this fella sounded just his cup of tea. 

"Oh he's challenging alright. It takes a lot to please him. He thinks he owns the world and can have anything or anyone he wants... Just be careful. He's a sucker for blondes."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Of course. Don't tell him I told you he's gay though. He flirts with anyone to get business and that includes girls. Don't get me wrong, he's attractive but he's a total wanker."

"Duly noted, thanks." Nicky’s eyes twinkled as he looked through his portfolio for the proof he needed to impress Gillian and Shane.  
He wasn't expecting to be thrown in at the deep end so soon but wanted to show willing and the more cash he could earn during his 2 weeks probation, the more chance he had of moving to London should the job at Media City fall through.  
***

ChamRox was named after the Irish theme of shamrocks mashed with champagne, a product offered at a discount at the poshest joint in Sligo. When Shane's grandfather died, his parents inherited millions and he'd chosen to spend his share on creating the up-market establishment. He served only the top brand spirits which kept his clientele to a good standard due to cost but sometimes he'd do offer nights to encourage a lower class of clubbers to check out what they can't usually afford. Although Shane was a swine, he did have a heart somewhere under that brutal exterior and the odd time he'd surprise people by letting his narcissistic guard down.  
As soon as the club opened its doors at 5pm for the early bird happy hour, Shane stepped outside to lure guests in after their long weeks at work. He usually managed to pull a few extra ladies in, offering them extra discount on a cocktail, if they fit his ideal description of “fit”. 

“How about 2 fish bowls off the gold menu for £32 instead of £43?” Shane tried his luck, receiving a laugh from the office ladies he’d collared off the street.

“Ye must be jokin’. We’ve just left work… how about buy one get one free on a bronze menu single cocktail?” the blonde girl bartered. 

“Ooh, come on ladies, start as you mean to go on. It’ll be worth it.”

“No chance! We love you Shane but no.” the red head replied, about to drag her colleague away in disbelief. 

“OK, OK, girls, stop. You can have two bronze singles for £10… usually £8 each. But when you come back later you have to bring some friends or I won’t let you in.”  
Fiona, the beautiful auburn-haired lady tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Shane, knowing full well the friends intended to be dancing there later that night with a friend he hadn’t met yet. “OK deal.” She smirked. “But you still owe Jenny a kiss.”

“No he doesn’t.” Shy Jenny nudged Fiona, embarrassed. “You owe me nothing.”

“Come back later and I’ll see what I can do.” He winked, suddenly remembering the girls from the week before. “Bring a friend though yeah and I’ll give you that fish bowl discount.”

“Fine.” Fiona grinned and pulled Jenny into the bar for an after-work tipple. 

Appearing from nowhere, Nicky stood in front of Shane waiting for him to notice after he’d finished watching the ladies sway their asses into the building. “Mr Filan?”  
When Shane clapped eyes on Nicky, his heart skipped a beat.  
‘Fuck, he’s beautiful.’  
“Well hello!” Shane smiled with a twinkle in his eye. “That’s me.”

“I’m Nicky. I’m here in place of Colin. I thought I’d come down early and check the place out.”

“Are you the intern!?” Shane asked, pulling a disapproving face.

“Do I seriously look under 21?” Nicky chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m Gillian’s new guy, she said she’d let you know I was coming.”

“New guy? Boyfriend?”

“No! Photographer!” Nicky sniggered, waving his camera from around his neck in Shane’s eye-line. 

“Oh good. Is she coming later?”

“Yeah she said so. So I should let myself in?”

Shane couldn’t take his eyes off Nicky’s baby blue eyes and crooked smile.  
‘So cute!’  
“No, I’ll show you around.” He muttered, his gaze fixated on the blonde.

Nicky chuckled to himself and had a feeling this job was going to be fun. He could see Shane’s attraction to him, radiating from his smile and hazel orbs and silently agreed with Gillian about the brunette being gorgeous himself. But he kept in mind what she said about his attitude and tried to hide his grin as Shane ushered him into the club.  
Shane’s obnoxious brashness shone within minutes as he went on about how he’d come about to own the club and how he was god’s gift to the world. Nicky’s eyes rolled to the back of his head so many times, they ached by the end of the tour. His cheeks hurt from trying to contain a constant cackle at Shane’s admissions but he couldn’t help but want to throw him against the wall for a ravishing snog. Yes, he said he liked a bad boy but this boy was well and truly, ridiculously up his own arse. There was no desire for a relationship, just a possible bunk up… maybe!

“So, you’re a Dubliner? What brings you to the sleepy countryside?” Shane took an interest in the new guy in town as they settled in the office for a while.

“Work.” Nicky perched his bum on a stool in the corner of the room and grinned. “I’m single without commitments and feel I’ve exhausted my skills in Dublin. I wanted to branch out into the beautiful scenery surrounding this place and when the job at Media City came up, I went for it. Gillian liked my portfolio so here I am.”

“Gill’s a doll. I trust her judgement. She’s a dizzy little bitch sometimes but she gives good head.” Shane winked. “How come a fitty like you is single?”

“Again, work. I don’t like to be committed to one person or one place for too long.”

“So you play the field?” Shane’s brow arched as his teeth blazed through the crack in his lips. “Bit of a player?”

“Not really. But I like a good shag like anyone else. How’s the talent around here?”

“Depends what you’re looking for. There are plenty of Gillian’s around but not many Filan’s.” he winked again, trying to suss Nicky’s sexuality without out right asking. “Who floats your boat?”

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” Nicky grinned, not wanting to give anything away.

“Yeah ‘cause if you’re into guys I know a single one right here, always up for a no strings fuck.”

Nicky choked on his water bottle, not expecting Shane to be quite so forward. “Wow… well, yeah I am gay but…”

“Great!” Shane beamed. “Jackpot!”

“Excuse me?!” Nicky cleared his throat and watched in horror as Shane slowly approached him. 

“You won’t find anyone better than me around here Nicky.” Shane flexed his arm and kissed his bicep before laughing. “People flock here just because I own it.”

“I heard you like a good flirt but…”

Shane placed his hand on Nicky’s lap as he stood between his legs. “A flirt, a kiss… and the lucky ones get more. Or at least I get more out of them.” He ran his palm up Nicky’s inside leg as the blonde froze, unsure how to react. He needed this job, he didn’t want to piss off Shane and it get back to Gillian. “So are you telling me you don’t think I’m hot?”

“Erm… sure. You’re gorgeous… but you know it.”

“And? What’s wrong with being confident?” Shane shrugged, squeezing the top of Nicky’s leg, causing him to draw in a deep breath. “You don’t want a bar of me?”

“Fuck… Shane, I’m not that easy, I’m here to…”

“Humour me Nicky. Tell me I’m sexy.” Shane pushed his body closer to the nervous blonde and breathed on his neck, whispering in his ear. “You’re so fucking cute, I want you right now.”

Nicky swallowed the saliva in his mouth, shaking with both fear and lust as the hottest guy in Sligo was coming onto him.  
‘God I want to, what is he doing? Is this a test? He smells incredible but he’s such a dick.’  
“You are so sexy and you fucking know it.” 

“Good boy.” Shane grazed his bottom lip on Nicky’s neck as he smelt the blonde’s FCUK aftershave. “Mmm, you smell amazing. So sweet… I bet you taste just as good.”

“Maybe I should take some shots of the bar while it’s quiet. I’m good at that.” Nicky changed the subject, slipping away from Shane towards the door. 

Offended by the brush off Shane frowned at the newbie and shuffled on the spot. “Wow… playing hard to get?! OK, I can live with that. You’ll be worth it.”

Nicky felt uncomfortable in Shane’s company already and needed to distance himself before he gave in and fell victim to Shane’s sex games. “No, I’m just…”

“It’s fine. I must be losing my touch that’s all. I’ve never had a guy turn me down before. They’re usually begging to get their hands and mouth around my cock.”

“Are you serious!? Can you hear yourself?!” Nicky laughed at him. 

“You want me, I know you do. I bet Gillian told you all about my massive dick, didn’t she? She nearly choked on it.” He chuckled and skipped to the door to stop Nicky sliding out of the room. “Come on Nicky. I don’t usually beg myself but fuck, I want you! You’re stunning man.”

“Thanks but I’m not a rent boy you know.”

“I know. You work for Gill not me… but if you want this gig tonight, you won’t want to upset me now will ye?” Shane reached out to hold Nicky’s waist and the blonde was too afraid to bat him away. 

“You need me more than I need you, hot shot!”

“How about a preview? Kiss me now and we’ll see how you get on later… I’m sure I can hold it in a few hours. Waiting for you will make me so horny, the punters will get more than they bargain for.”

“Are you a nymphomaniac or just a…” before he could finish, Shane’s hand was pulling Nicky’s neck towards him as he placed his lips on the unexpecting blonde. “Hmm.” He muffled, taken by surprise but the feel of Shane’s mouth glued to his, turned him on greatly and he couldn’t bear to push him away. His arms fell limp as Shane’s tongue slipped into his mouth to explore him. His breath was warm and his wet tongue, curling around Nicky’s sent shivers down his spine. Eventually when the club boss pulled away he gasped. “Wow!”

“Yeah, wow… now you know what you’re missing.” Shane mumbled before stealing another short kiss and stepping back. “Come and find me later yeah?”  
Nicky couldn’t find any words to reply so he nodded as he stared and backed out of the room in a daze.  
‘What the fuck just happened?!’  
***  
ChamRox was buzzing with drunks and teaming with attractive and/or rich punters, having the time of their lives. Whilst the bar was famous for its expensive drinks, a few shabby guests tried to get inside but with the best bouncers in town, they usually got filtered out with the excuse of non-conforming attire. Although his sexy skinny jeans, showed off Nicky’s pert little bum perfectly, he was dressed the most casual of everyone in there but Shane forgave him for his slack dress code because he desperately wanted to rip them down to Nicky’s ankles himself. Sauntering over to Gillian, the big man kept his eye on Nicky snapping willing participants and licked his lips.

“He taste sweet as candy! Good work kitten.”

Gillian pulled a confused stare at Shane and pouted at him. “You’ve fucked him already haven’t you?!” she asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

“Na, the twat is too frigid. Snogged him though. He’s fucking beautiful Gill, what do you expect?”

“Are you for real?! How did that even happen?”

“Why would you ask me that? It’s me we’re talking about. I can have who I want, when I want, you know that. Give me time. I’ll have his tongue circling my bell-end before bedtime, you’ll see.”

Gillian cringed at the memory of his genitals in her own mouth and punched Shane’s arm. “Shut up you dirty bastard. I don’t want to know thanks.”

“Aww Gill, you’re still my number one girl.” He tickled her and kissed her cheek. “I still love you doll.”

Although they’d known each other for 25 years and slept together once or twice when they dated for a while, the friends were more like best friends than ex partners. It was a love-hate relationship really. Shane loved her and Gillian hated him, sometimes, when he was being a conceited prick. He gave her a lot of grief and she slagged him off but really they were just playful and enjoyed each other’s company. If Shane had been straight not bi at the time, he’d have snapped her up but during their courting days he was already airing towards being gay so nothing serious ever came of their friendship.  
“Hmm, if you say so dickhead.”

“Aww that’s not nice is it? Where’s the love chiquitita?” Shane scooped Gillian’s tiny body up into his arms, lifting her from the ground. He planted kisses all over her face and hugged her tight as she squealed to be put down. 

“Ha-ha, say you love me bitch.”

“In your dreams.” She smirked, looking him in the eye. “You had your chance.” She reminded him with a cheeky grin on her face. 

“Say it… say it or I’ll drop your ass to the floor.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me. You love me too much.”

“Hmm… lucky for you.” Shane kissed her on the lips to hide his sexuality from the on-lookers and gently lowered her to the floor. 

“Ergh, really!?” Gillian wiped her mouth and grimaced at him for violating her. “Don’t do that again. I don’t know where you’ve been.”

“The last place I was, was in Nicky’s mouth and later…”

Gillian stuck her fingers in her ears and closed her eyes. “La, la-la… I don’t care.” She blocked out Shane’s next crude words but was surprised to find Nicky standing in front of her, pulling her hands from her lugs. “Oh Nicky, sorry… where’s he gone?”

“Shane? He got called away as I reached you. What’s going on?”

“You’ve kissed him.” She announced she knew the truth.

“No… he kissed me. And I didn’t exactly have much choice in the matter. You were right about him. I’m a bit scared of him if I’m honest.”

“Oh don’t be scared. He’s a big softy really. So do you think he’s cute?” Gillian asked, sipping on her wine again. 

“Pfft, he’s gorgeous yeah but he’s a piece of work. Not sure if I wanna punch him or shag him.” Nicky caught sight of the boss, over the other side of the room dealing with an awkward customer. “I don’t want to be a notch on his bedpost but I certainly can’t be doing with someone like him in my life. I don’t know how you put up with him.”

“I’m his fag-hag. You learn over the years… plus he wasn’t like this in school. He was sweet and kind.”

“Yeah, I don’t see it. I think I’m going to try and sneak off before the night’s end. I don’t want to wake up sore in the morning. Apparently you can vouch for him on size.”  
Gillian laughed and whispered, “He’s only average, trust me. But he wouldn’t disappoint you if he actually did anything to you. He’s notorious for taking and not giving, so it’s up to you.”  
Nicky glared over at the hunk again, deciding whether or not he fancied him at all. His head was telling him to stay away but his groin was saying otherwise.  
***

Nicky was done by 1am. He was scheduled to stay until closing but he was so tired from travelling and the bustling atmosphere so he made his way to the office to bag up his gear and collect his jacket to leave but when he found Shane alone in the office, kicking back on his throne with a glass of whiskey, Nicky was caught in an impossible position. He was hoping to slip out unnoticed, leaving Gillian to explain his departure but as soon as he entered the room, Shane shot from his slumber and locked the door behind the exhausted blonde.  
“Finally. I thought you’d have given up by now.”

“Sorry, I know I’m meant to stay until the end but I’m…”

“Sshh, don’t explain.” Shane whispered, taking Nicky’s cheek into his palm to draw him close but the photographer stepped away, pushing his hands on Shane’s tough chest. “What?!”

“Don’t do that… I’m not a piece of meat.”

“Yeah you are! A succulent, saucy…” Shane began to sweet talk him but Nicky shoved him again, causing Shane to stumble into the door frame. “Hey!”

“No, fuck off. What gives you the right to come on to me like this? You don’t know me. I might look weak but I’m strong minded and I don’t want this shit. I don’t care how popular you think you are, I’m not a horny girl.”

Shane was taken back by Nicky’s reluctance to comply with the passionate liaison. No one had ever shrugged him away like this before. Except Gillian. “What’s she been saying about me? This is about Gill isn’t it? She doesn’t want you to…”

“It’s nothing to do with Gillian, Mr Average! For fuck sake, I do have my own mind. What makes you think I want you? You don’t fancy me, you just want to get laid and you know I know you’re gay unlike most of the people out there.”

“What?! No! You’re gorgeous, of course I fancy you. You’re fit as fuck man. Why are you denying yourself of this?” Shane presented himself to Nicky, stroking the back of his hands down his chest to his groin, grasping his average tackle. “Who doesn’t want a piece of this? Not many get to feel it deep inside anywhere but their throat… but I wanna fuck you so hard…”

Nicky blinked hard and shook his head. “Fuck off!” he blasted, tucking his camera away in his carrier. “If you want to give it to me, you’re gonna need to work harder than that. Dirty talk doesn’t work on me when the ass hole speaking only wants what he can get for himself. You’re so stuck up and your ego is so big, it’s bleeding from your…”

“OK, OK, calm down princess, Jaysus! I don’t know why you’re resisting when we both know it’ll blow your mind.” Shane held his hands up above his head in mercy and side stepped from the door. “Go then but don’t expect another gig here.”

“Ha-ha I’m sure Gill will appreciate the blackmail. She’s trying to run a business just the same as you.” Nicky slipped into his jacket, avoiding eye contact with him. “Unbelievable.”

“You’re making a big mistake Nicky. If you walk out of this door before your time is up, I’ll dock the fee.”

“I don’t care.” He replied with a straight face, reaching for the door. “Don’t look at me like you can win me over. Guys like you are sick.”

“Nicky, please, I’m sorry. I just really like you…” Shane began to talk like a human again but Nicky was having none of it. 

“You don’t know me! I’m not just a pretty face you know. I’m not just a sex toy you can pick up when you feel like it.”

“God you’re so sexy when you’re angry.” Shane chuckled, infuriating Nicky even more. “Come on Nicky. You have to admit that kiss was hot. Don’t you want more?”

“No I don’t. Because although you’re good looking Shane, you’re the biggest prick I’ve ever met and I’m not going to share my body with someone that wants to fuck everything that moves just to big up his ego. You’re sweet talk might work on Gillian but not me. So I’m leaving ‘cause I’d rather not get a cent for tonight than be in the same room as you any longer.”

Shane scoffed at him, “Drama queen… one day Nicky… you won’t be able to say no.”

“Really? Well it’ll only be if I’m chained up in a dungeon and my life depends on it.” Nicky spat at him and walked out without looking back. 

Shane was stunned. He’d never been so harshly rejected but it turned him on and he felt his erection peak as he watched Nicky leave. Within seconds, Gillian joined him and asked why he looked so gone out. “Get your knickers off Gill, it’s your lucky night.”

Gillian laughed at him in shock thinking he was joking but when she saw his serious stance, she worried she might not be able to convince Shane to find another fuck buddy to release his sexual tension. “No… you’ve tried this before and I said no then.”

“Gillian!” he shouted. “Just fuck me alright and I’ll pay for his slack service.”

“No! Why on earth would I want to sleep with you now? We’re friends Shane, I’m not interested. There’s tons of people out there willing…” before she could finish, Shane’s hands were firmly on the woman’s neck, plunging his tongue into her mouth as he imagined Nicky’s yummy lips on his. Managing to thump his chest to get him off her, Gillian stood strong and refused to let him use her. “Get the hell off me, you idiot. Don’t touch me again.”

“The fuck Gill, come on. For old time’s sake yeah?” he begged, trying to grab her body again until she slapped him round the face. “Ouch, bitch.”

“I’m not your play thing you can abuse Shane. It’s not my fault Nicky didn’t fall for your charms. Don’t you dare take it out on me.”

Realising he was being irrational, Shane stopped and nodded. “Sorry Gill, really, I don’t know what I was thinking. I just want him, I want Nicky. Help me get him babe.”  
Gillian sniggered as she straightened her dress out again and gave him a dirty look. “Get a fucking grip Shane. Not everyone that breathes wants you.” She scolded him and returned to the club, hoping to catch Nicky on his way out.  
***

The next day at Media City, Gillian nursed a hangover after her anger had took over following Shane’s come on and she’d necked a bottle of wine in the club. She hadn’t managed to catch up with Nicky to apologise and dreaded him coming into the office but he was chirpy and bushy tailed.  
“Good morning. How are ye?” the blonde greeted her with a huge smile. 

Gillian looked up from her computer with heavy eyes and shook her head. “Like death. I’m so sorry about Shane last night.”

“Not your fault he’s a dick. How was he when I left?”

“Don’t ask! But if he puts his tongue down my throat one more time I’m going to flip tables at him.” She cringed at the memory. “Ugh, he’s such a big headed bastard.”

“He kissed you!? Why would he do that?”

“Because he was horny as hell and you wouldn’t shag him so he offered it to me and I told him to fuck off. He really likes you Nicky.”

“And you think I want to be with someone like that!? No thanks. I’m not giving in to him no matter how good looking he is. Anyway, I’ve finished the editing already. I shouldn’t have started when I got home because I didn’t get much sleep but I think they’re good.” Nicky handed her the USB to flick through his shots. “He is gonna pay up right?”

“I’m not 100% sure now to be honest but I’ll rip the shit out of him if he doesn’t. I’ll just have to swallow my pride and give him a blowie or something if…”

“No you won’t… don’t lower yourself to his standards. Please tell me he doesn’t blackmail you with sex.” Nicky worried as he sat down opposite. “Gillian?... I know you’re friends but…”

“I have a business to run Nicky. I’ll do what I have to for payment.” She avoided eye contact as she admitted to him.

“Gill! For god sake.” Shocked that his boss had to resort to such an undignified act just to ensure a wage, Nicky slammed his hand down on the desk making her jump. “You think that’s OK?”

“No it’s far from OK but I know him and I know what he’s like. He doesn’t give up.”

“Leave it with me. He won’t touch you again when I’m finished with the twat.”

“No, please don’t cause a scene. We’re friends, it’ll be fine, honestly. Causing trouble will make it worse.” She feared opening up and being honest with someone she didn’t know for even 24 hours yet was a bad call. She never imagined Nicky would be so passionate about the situation and wished she hadn’t let him do the shoot. “These photos are brilliant. He’ll love them. I’ll take them over later.”

“No, I’ll do it. He’s the last person I want to see but let me handle it. I can be a prick tease when I want to be. I’m going to check out Castledale this afternoon anyway so I can drop in ChamRox on the way passed. He’ll be there won’t he?”

“Not until 2pm. Call him. He’ll meet you anywhere. Thank you. I wouldn’t usually let you do it but I’m hanging today so I’d rather just chill in the office.” Gillian passed him the USB back and broke a smile through her groggy head pain. “Don’t let him intimidate you.”

“I won’t. Trust me by the time I’m done with him he’ll be getting arrested for sexual assault on a stranger ‘cause I’m going to work him up and leave him high and dry again, gagging for a fuck.” Nicky’s devil grin spread over his face like The Joker and he couldn’t wait to wind Shane up.  
***

After arranging to meet Shane in a park on the outskirts of town, Nicky presented the USB and told him to enjoy his work. The club manager had brought his laptop along to plug it in but before he could do so, Nicky said his piece.  
“Now I want the money. The work is done and I’m not messing about. I want paying or I’ll be reporting you for harassment.”

“On who!? You enjoyed every second of it.” Shane asked, confused by Nicky’s rudeness.

“What do you mean on who? On Gillian. I provided a service and…”

“And you finished early.”

“But I took the 200 photos as requested.” Nicky argued. “What’s the point of snapping people off their tits at stupid o’clock in the morning? Is that the reputation you want?”

“My reputation is just fine if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Ha-ha oh yeah. Does everyone know you force yourself on anyone that takes your fancy? Gillian is your friend not a sex doll. She doesn’t appreciate being mauled when it suits you.”

“You have no idea about my relationship with Gill. She knows what’s good for her.” Shane smirked, grabbing his crotch. 

“Dude, you slept with her once. Get over it.” Nicky sniggered. “I thought you liked cock now anyway.”

“I do but not everyone can know that… and I only want yours.” Shane dared to rest his hand on Nicky’s knee as they sat on the park bench. “I want you not her.”  
Nicky chuckled to himself and remembered he needed to flirt back to work him up. “Yeah I know… and I told you, you have to work for it.” He placed his hand on top of Shane’s and glared at the hunk beside him. “Fine I’ll admit it, I want to feel you inside me too but…”

“But? You mean I have a chance after all?” Shane’s eyes lit up at the chance of getting in Nicky’s pants.  
Nicky sighed and smiled at the twinkle in Shane’s gorgeous hazel iris. “You’re gorgeous Shane. You’re right, everyone wants a piece of you. You’re an amazing kisser.”

“But?”

“But I don’t put out that easy, I told you. I don’t want to be just a shag.”

“OK… well can I not test drive the car first? We might not be compatible for anything more… but god if we are, I’d fuck you every day for the rest of your life. Contrary to popular opinion, I don’t actually shag around myself. Not full penetration anyway… with blokes at least.”

“You just expect a good blow job from anyone willing?”

“Who wouldn’t?!” Shane gave a cheeky smile, desperate to kiss Nicky again. “But I want more than that from you. I know I don’t know you but fuck, you’re so fit. I want you on my arm.”

“So I’m a prize to you?”

“No… well, it would be like winning the jackpot but honestly… you’re so cute and pretty I can’t help myself. I just wanna kiss you right here and now.”

Nicky shuffled in his seat and took a deep breath. “I wanna kiss you too.” He convincingly lied. He had enjoyed their previous kiss but through principle he didn’t ideally want to do it again. “How about we go for a drink sometime and see what happens?”

“Yeah, definitely. I’d love that.” Shane’s attitude was slowly becoming more human which annoyed Nicky but he knew deep down the brunette was thinking dirty thoughts. 

“Maybe once I’ve had a few beers down me I can loosen up for you and…” Nicky rubbed Shane’s thigh as he stared at him and smiled sweetly. “Let you fuck me the way you want… I don’t care what Gill said about you being average. I bet you have great stamina and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t imagine you throwing me up against the wall and pounding me hard.”

Shane was stunned by Nicky’s sudden change of heart and his groin was rapidly growing. He cleared his throat. “You’d be begging me not to stop.”

Leaning towards his ear, Nicky breathed down Shane’s neck as he shuffled closer and whispered, “And then I’ll make you come so hard with my cock in your ass you’ll never want to share yourself with anyone else ever again.”

Shane shivered as his spine tingled and his erection ached in his jeans. “Mmm, that’s what I want. I want you now. You’ll be the envy of everyone in town if I chose you.”

“You already have baby and I’m going to make every one of them jealous by telling them exactly how amazing you are in bed.” Nicky teased him, brushing his lips against Shane’s neck. He hovered his hand over Shane’s crotch as he kissed his lobe. “But we can’t start here. People might see and then they’ll know you’re gay. It’s our secret OK? Not even Gillian can find out.”

Luckily the park was deserted as the dull day offered no warmth for leisurely strolls but Nicky still wanted to be cautious. Shane however could see they were alone and encouraged Nicky to give him a squeeze. He cupped Nicky’s fingers and pressed them down on his hard-on. The blonde gasped at the feel of the arrogant knob head in his hand but he wasn’t disappointed by it, just slightly repulsed.  
“Nicky, I’m so hard for you. You want it don’t you? You want me. You want this bad boy?”

“Of course. Who doesn’t? Mmm you feel so good.”

“We’re alone, stroke me.” Shane demanded but Nicky wasn’t one for risky PDAs and pulled away. “Oh come on, you tease.”

“I’m working, I have to go. Sorry.” Nicky grinned and stood up ready to leave. “I told you… drinks first.”

“How about a kiss before you go.”

“And encourage this hard-on to stay?” Nicky grabbed Shane’s bulge and rubbed it as he pressed his chest against him. “You’re bursting already.”

“Fuck… I want you so badly I could fuck you right now. Kiss me Nicky.” Shane reached for Nicky’s cheek as he tried to lean in for a kiss but Nicky couldn’t stomach it any longer. 

The blonde’s tummy was churning at the thought of kissing Shane again. It was bad enough teasing his cock but actually sharing body fluid by tongue tying was just too far. He pretended to accept the kiss but as Shane’s lips touched him, Nicky bit him and in sync, kneed Shane in the bollocks causing him to buckle and fall to the floor in pain.  
“Touch me or Gillian again you pervert and I’ll have you arrested.” Nicky spat at him keeled down on his knees, holding his groin and licking his sore lip. 

“What?! Are you fucking serious? You bastard.” Shane reached into his back pocket and threw a brown envelope at Nicky. “Here. Happy now?”

“Payment? Good boy. I’ll be seein’ ye.” Nicky chuckled and walked away, leaving Shane in agony on the damp and dirty ground by the bench. 

“You’ll be back for more Nicky. You want me, I know you do!” Shane shouted at him but the blonde didn’t turn to acknowledge him, instead he kept walking until he reached his car and made his way down the road to Castledale. 

By the time Nicky pulled up just inside the seemingly abandoned estate, the sun had broken through the clouds somewhat and it beamed directly into the towered quarter of the castle. Not so much your typical castle as such, more of a mansion with a tower effect west wing made of large, sturdy grey boulder type bricks. The grounds were picturesque with beautiful gardens at the end of the long driveway, a multi-car garage, a fountain directly outside the front door and a small stone footbridge over a purpose build lake. There was so many pretty scenes to snap Nicky didn’t know where to start. The article he was working for was about stunning architecture but when Gillian had tried to contact the owner and received no feedback, she and many others assumed the premises had been abandoned. There weren’t any lights on that Nicky could see so he began to shoot some pictures around the garden.  
***

Mark Feehily was 30 years old when his parents were killed in a bomb attack up in Belfast. He’d always suffered with mental health issues but when he witnessed the only family he had be blown to smithereens during their Easter weekend away, he never stood a chance of recovering from the loss. He inherited his grandparent’s estate and tried to share it with his then boyfriend but once his depression had taken him over completely, Kevin fled the country to start a new life in London and Mark was again left alone.  
Just 4 years on, Mark had dropped off the face of the earth. The only people to drive into the grounds was the local supermarket delivery guy every time he did his monthly online shop. Even the postman had to deposit his mail in the post-box at the top of the drive which Mark would empty once a week on a Sunday night when it was dark.  
He spent his time watching TV box sets and horror films, surrounded by his teddy bear obsession. Back in the 2000s a popular range of bear called 'Bad Taste Bears' had taken his interest and he’d bought every available plush and ornament in the collection to date and there were now hundreds of figures showcased in a double breasted glass cabinet. His favourite plush was 'the flasher'; a bear in a long, black coat, holding it open with a tiny willy between its legs. This is the one he spoke to most days now. It was the equivalent of Wilson the football from Tom Hank's Castaway movie, his best friend and confidante, his tissue to soak his tears on down days and his snuggle buddy in bed. Mark was so fond of his 'comfort blanket' he’d often bathe it to ensure it was clean and fluffy, never to lose its sparkling appearance. No one could tear him away from Willy, even at meal times he’d set a bear sized place for it at the table and said grace before he ate. He’d become quite the cook with all the time he had spare and enjoyed baking himself cakes too to keep his cuddly belly in shape.  
Mark’s hobbies were pretty dull. Apart from his OCD cleaning, bear collecting, TV watching, cooking and baking, he didn’t find anything else interesting enough to keep his attention focused. He toyed with the idea of writing but always found himself distracted if he used the computer to type anything and putting pen to paper was a tedious, slow task in this day and age. However he did enjoy a good book, mainly thrillers, crime and self-help related reads and had filled a large bookshelf with his purchases in recent years. Some of the dark fiction he’d consumed had warped his already broken brain and the twisted thoughts and fantasies in his mind were now real desires and he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to live out the desperate wishes he felt could make his life complete again.  
Without the need for a job due to the royalties flooding in from a few famous songs Mark’s grandfather had written in the 50s and 60s, he didn’t need to take care of his appearance. Every few months he’d shave his own hair to a number 3 on top and number 1 on the sides. He’d learnt how to cut and style it when he felt like it by watching YouTube tutorial videos but it was only for his own personal satisfaction as Mr Sainsbury’s-delivery-man was the only person to see him. His facial hair was the same story. He didn’t take much care of it and right now it’d grown to an inch long, straggly and unkempt as it crept down his neck and almost merged with his chest hair. Naturally hairy all over, Mark was now looking like a hobo, a werewolf... an Irish beast. And once he threw on his Chewbacca onesie, it was easy to mistaken him for a furry teddy bear himself. A terrifying, were-bear with demonic thoughts on a bad day but a vulnerable, homeless care bear on others. 

After hearing a car pull up down the drive, Mark jumped from his dining table and told Willy to 'stay there' as he investigated the noise. He crept across the room and slid across the wall until he reached the best window to peer out of. The curtains were permanently closed on the front side of the house so he carefully created a gap with his fingers and peeked out into the courtyard to find Nicky’s car, stationary on the tarmac.

“Who the fuck is that?!” he whispered under his breath. “How did he get in?!” he wondered until he remembered he hadn’t closed the gate after the shopping was delivered earlier that day. “Shit!” he shot back from the window and his breathing became deep as he panicked over who was trespassing on his property. “There’s someone there.”  
Running into the dining room to clutch Willy into his arms as a safety net, he checked no one was round the back of the house peering in through the open blinds.  
“Who could it be Willy? I don’t get it. What if... Do you think... No... Come on, let’s take another look.”

As Nicky stood on the little grey bridge over the mini lake, he admired the castle from a distance, intrigued by its origin and history. He hadn’t bothered to read up on the research Gillian had given him as he’d been so busy with the job for Shane. It was getting chilly despite the sun trying its best to shine north of the town, the clouds breaks had quickly filled again and the lighting on the beautiful lines of the house had darkened again. He decided to take a closer look at the main building anyway and took some shots from a different angle.  
“Huh, it’s a boy, a man... Wow he’s beautiful isn’t he?” Mark admired the blonde from behind the drapes in the hallway. Nicky was just feet away, oblivious to Mark staring at him. “Do you think I could steal him?”

“Ah bugger.” Nicky grumbled as he noticed the battery dying in his camera. “Looks like I’m coming back then.” He growled to himself, reaching for his mobile to check the time as a droplet splashed the screen indicating it had started spitting. Desperate for the toilet, he wasn’t sure whether to pee up a wall somewhere or drive away in the rain. He was convinced no one was around but didn’t want to get caught out and lose his job so he tried his luck and approached the front door in a hope someone was home to let him borrow the lavatory. 

“He’s coming to the door Willy. What do I do?... Answer it, I know that genius but... he could be the one. Maybe he’s the one... I can keep him. Shall we keep him?” 

When the knock came at the door, Mark’s heart was racing. He hadn’t had any unscheduled visitors for a couple of years now. How could it be that the first in a while was so pretty? He finally plucked up the courage to place Willy on the welcome table and turn the key in the door, preparing to open it, much to Nicky’s surprise.  
“Here goes Willy.”

As Mark presented himself, onesie and all, Nicky looked shocked. “Oh, hi. Sorry I didn’t think anyone was home.”

“So why knock?” 

“Erm... Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was told the property was empty.”

“So why knock?” Mark repeated himself, staring blankly at the beautiful blonde. 

“I um... I’m Nicky Byrne, I’m a photographer for Media City. I was told to visit the estate and take some shots of the exterior. They said they’d tried to contact you for permission but...”

“Whatever, I don’t care. So why knock?” Mark asked for the third time still waiting on a valid answer. “If you didn’t think anyone was here, why knock?”

“Out of chance I suppose. I’m desperate for a wee and I just wanted to make sure we were right to assume the place was abandoned and if not to apologise for...”

“Down the hall, second door on the left.” Mark willingly let the stranger in, pointing him to the bathroom. 

Once Nicky was racing for the bathroom to relieve himself, Mark turned the key in the door again and bolted it, top and bottom before placing the key in the spectacle case inside the welcome table drawer. He followed Nicky towards the toilet and silently waited just outside the door for his victim to fall at his feet. 

After washing his hands, Nicky checked his phone again and found a text message from Shane.  
'Why are you playing this ‘hard to get' bullshit so well? You know you want me baby. My cock is still so hard for you.’  
Nicky sniggered and clenched his jaw as he replied. 'You won’t be seeing me for a long time hot shot so back off or next time I’ll knee your mouth and bite your bollocks instead. Get lost.’ He turned his mobile off and shoved it back in his pocket before opening the bathroom door to be greeted with a blunt object pounding his skull and plunging him into darkness.  
***

Waking up to the waft of peppermint oil up his nose and a warm flannel resting on his forehead, Nicky’s eyes slowly peeled open to reveal a dark room kitted with a water dispenser, a 2-seater sofa bed, a few romance novels and a metal bucket. He was laying on the sofa in its closed form and struggled to make out where he was. He was alone with just the scented candle burning for light, the window was boarded up and the door was locked from the outside with no handle on Nicky’s side. Hissing at the aching wound on his head Nicky sat up straight and studied the room trying to remember how he’d got there. When he noticed a version of Beauty and the Beast amongst the books he froze. He was in a castle, locked in a dark room by a hairy man dressed as Chewbacca... This couldn’t be a coincidence; it slowly dawned on him that he’d been captured. 

“Hello?!” the blonde’s voice broke as he shouted through the door. “Hey, what’s going on? Let me out.” He banged on the door trying for Mark’s attention. “Hello, can you hear me? Help!”

Several minutes later, Mark arrived on the landing and yelled at Nicky to shut up and stand back. There was a peep hole in the door that allowed Mark to look in as apposed to Nicky seeing out as you would a front door but all he could see was candlelight so he flicked the light switch next to the doorframe and blinded Nicky’s sensitive eyes so he could find out where the blonde was at.  
“Stand by the window.” Mark demanded. “Go! I can see you so just do it.” As he watched Nicky creep back towards the requested spot in fear and confusion he picked up the serving tray he’d placed down on a cabinet in the hall and unlocked the door. “Do not move.” He warned him, trying to lock the door again from the inside. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Nicky cowered in the corner of the room, noticing the steam escaping from the coffee cup on the tray. “Is that for me?”

“Relax. Sit!” Mark placed the tray on the sofa and pointed at it for Nicky to be seated while he stepped away back towards the exit. 

Now the light was on Nicky could see his entire surroundings. There was a mural painting on one wall of an imaginative war scene but the figures in it weren’t soldiers, they were cartoons of well known people and film characters, battling for victory. Most of the goodies were wounded or dead in a colourful but gory, disturbing display whilst the twisted baddies such as Wolverine, Jigsaw and Chucky reigned with blood soaked hands and demonic grins. 

Ignoring Mark for a moment, Nicky admired the art work but didn’t know how to interpret it. “Did you do this?”

“Do I look like Picasso?!”

“It’s very imaginative but creepy as fuck.” Nicky looked at the brunette and came crashing back down to earth. “What have you done to me? Why am I here?”

“You came to me Nicky and now I’m going to look after you. Please, drink your coffee, there’s no poison in it. I threw some cookies on there too. They’re fresh from this morning. I baked them myself.”

“What the fuck is going on?” When Nicky patted his pocket down he realised he’d been stripped of his wallet and mobile. “Great... So this is it, is it? You knock me out for trespassing and keep me locked up?”

“Pretty much.” Mark smirked. “But given time you’ll realise it’s the best thing to happen to you.”

“How do you figure that out? It isn’t exactly the Ritz in here compared to the rest of the house.” Nicky nibbled at a biscuit and when satisfied it wasn’t laced with anthrax, he silently enjoyed it. 

“You should never have knocked on my door. No one is welcome here.”

“I’m sorry man... I was just being polite. I promise I won’t come back if you just let me go.”

“No one will be missing you will they? You’re not from around here.”

“No but my boss will wonder where I am if I don’t answer her calls.”

“Your phone is off and that’s how it stays. She won’t be calling... You may as well get comfortable, you’re not going anywhere.”

“What?! Look, I’d love to stay but...”

Mark hated that Nicky was still trying to be polite to get away so he lost his rag and kicked the bucket in the blonde’s direction. “Shut up! You are staying and I’m never letting you go now. You belong to me. You’re mine and I will make you love me until you need no one else in the world but me. I deserve you, you’re so beautiful and you will obey me... My little Prince.” 

Nicky's eyes were fixed on Mark as he listened to the seriousness in his tone. 'He's more mental than Shane for fuck sake.’  
“At the risk of sounding blonde here, are you implying I’m actually a captive?”

Mark approached Nicky and wrapped his hand behind his victim’s head, grabbing the tuft of hair on Nicky’s neck. He yanked him close and growled in his face. “You’re mine to do with what I please and you will not resist. You live here now and if you try to escape or call for help...” Like a vampire, Mark bit Nicky’s neck to taste his skin and then licked his lips as he savoured the flavour of another man’s scent on his lips. “Mmm, I wouldn’t want to kill you, you’re far too sweet.” 

Nicky was almost statuette as Mark’s grasp scared him. His breathing was shallow as he struggled to remember to inhale when the sudden realisation that this wasn’t a joke sank in. A single tear fell from his sky blue eyes and he feared that no one really would miss him.  
“We’re going to be so happy together Nicky, you and I... Enjoy your cookies gorgeous. I’ll check in on you later.” Mark kissed Nicky’s cheek and made his way to the exit as the blonde sat dumbfounded and mute. 

As much as Nicky was screaming inside he just couldn’t find his voice to shout out at Mark. He’d been violated yet again by some weirdo who was adamant he was going to be his boyfriend. This recurring pattern made him believe Sligo was full of obsessive freaks who found him irresistible but it wasn’t a comfort or compliment and he was petrified he was going to be used much harder and painfully than Shane would have done. As the door was locked again from the outside and Mark switched off the light, Nicky launched his empty cup at the door and screamed before breaking down in tears.

“What the fuck is going on?!... Argh... This isn’t real. It can’t be real... Who is this freak?!” Nicky muttered to himself as he buried his head in the cushion until it sank in that not even Shane could save him now.  
***

Visiting Gillian before starting work, Shane merrily skipped into her office, released of the pain in his groin. “Afternoon darling... What’s wrong, you looked stressed petal?”  
Gillian was still feeling rough as farts and worried Shane hadn’t paid Nicky as she’d not been able to get through to him. “What’s the signal like at Castledale? I can’t get hold of Nicky.”

“It’s the same as anywhere else. I met him earlier and his phone was OK.”

“Did you give him the money?”

“Yeah of course. I’ve looked at the photos, they’re amazing, thanks.” Shane took a seat and helped himself to a handful of M&Ms from the bowl. “How are you feeling?”

“Rough! Did everything go OK when you saw him?”

“Yes, he was fine. In a rush to get to the estate but he was fine. Don’t worry about it, he’ll call when he can. Maybe his phone just died or something.”

“Yeah maybe.” She frowned. 

“I’m so sorry about last night babe. I was totally out of order treating you like that. It won’t happen again I promise.” He apologised hoping his oldest friend would forgive his horny actions. “Let me make it up to you. A free night on the house.”

“You must be joking. Not tonight, I just want my bed. In fact I think I’m going to head home now. I can’t concentrate and Nicky isn’t replying so I guess he’ll just go straight home from the shoot. He was pretty knackered himself.”

“I’ll drive you. Come on sweetheart.” Shane stood to his feet and picked up her handbag from near her feet, kissing her head as he ushered her out of the office. “Let’s get you home.” He chuckled at her sleepy state and acted like a gentleman for the first time in a while.  
***

When Nicky woke from his snooze, the pain from the blow to his head had subsided a little. It was now pitch black as the candle had burned out and he had no idea how long he’d been asleep. Aware there was little furniture in the room, he jumped to his feet and stretched his body, slowly shuffling around the bed to get the circulation in his feet going again. He managed to get the door and pinned his ear against it, listening for any signs of movement. His throat was dry and sore but he couldn’t remember how far away the water butt was.  
“This is ridiculous.” He grumbled and then he heard footsteps and noticed a glimmer of light shine through the keyhole in the door. “Hello? Are you there?” Nicky screeched. “Hey, talk to me.”

Mark stopped as he passed the room and turned the light on inside to see through the hole. “What’s up?”

“What’s up?! What do you think? I’m cold and hungry. Please don’t turn the light out again. I need to get some water.”

“Help yourself. What do you want to eat?”

“Food, anything. More cookies if that’s all I’m allowed.” Nicky hoped for a cooked meal but wasn’t going to hold his breath.

“Willy and I are having bangers and mash. Do you want some?”

Confused, Nicky asked, “Who’s Willy?! Does someone else know I’m here?”

“Is that a yes? It’ll warm you up but I’ll bring a blanket too.”

“Fine, thanks... I guess.” He huffed and helped himself to some water, patiently waiting for the monster to bring him something to eat. 

Mash potato and sausage sounded divine right now but the mountain of grub he was fantasising about didn’t quite match the reality of the small plate offered to him.  
Handing Nicky the plate, knife and fork with one hand, Mark threw the fleecy blanket on the back of the sofa and watched Nicky’s reaction to the meal.  
“Sorry it’s not much, I’d already made it and I have a grand appetite. I’ll whip you up some dessert. What do you fancy?”

“Why the pleasantries? I thought you wanted me to fear you.” Nicky wolfed his tea down still unsure if it was dinner or supper time. 

“You’ll fear me whether I’m nice to you or not. But you’re no good to me if you’re weak and hungry. You could do with feeding up a little.”

“Cheeky. If you fed me as much as you eat maybe I’d gain a few pounds.”

Mark laughed out loud and smiled. “Now who’s being cheeky? Willy and I enjoy food, so what? I wasn’t expecting company so maybe breakfast will be heartier. Plus I just offered to make you dessert.”

“Who is this Willy you keep on about?” Nicky asked, practically licking his plate clean. 

“Enjoy that did ye?” Nicky nodded at him. “Good. Willy is my... Best friend and yes he knows all about you. You’ll meet him eventually.”

“Do I get to know your name at least?” Nicky wrapped the blanket around him as he sat under his feet on the sofa, accepting he wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. 

“Call me what you want. Everyone else does.” Mark fretted, staring at the floor.

“What does Willy call you?”

“Nothing. He’s... He’s mute.”

“Right... Rip his voice box out did you?” Nicky sniggered, noticing Mark’s low mood. “Dude, seriously, you freak me out, tell me your name.”

“Maybe another time. Call me what you want. Banana and custard for dessert?” Mark reached for the key in his pocket to turn in the lock; the only way to gain a drip on the door to open it. 

“That’s my favourite.” Nicky twitched a grin at Mark and nodded. “Thanks.” He watched him leave with the empty plate and sighed into his hands. “What’s going on?” he still wasn’t sure how serious his situation was. 

Mark seemed like a nice guy deep down, considerate and friendly. But how could anyone nice keep him locked in a dark room and claim him that way? Was it just an impulse that he’d learn to regret or was Nicky in for a whirlwind of calculated abuse? He had no idea and was scared to find out. He was still so hungry and cold he didn’t have the strength to think of an escape plan. It was pelting it down outside and he didn’t want to make a run for it in bad weather. God forbid his blonde streaks got wet!

Twenty minutes passed before the beast returned with the piping hot sweet. As soon as Nicky heard the lock turn he perked up.  
“Here. Eat it.” Mark shoved the dish under Nicky’s nose. “I’ll be turning the light out when I go to bed so read a book or something to pass the time. I’ll bring you breakfast when I wake.” 

Nicky sensed a mood change in the fluffy man beside him. “Or I could go home and we forget this ever happened.”

“What are talking about? Didn’t you hear me before? You belong here now. The nicer you are to me, the more comfortable your stay will be. I’ve put your car in the garage. Your belongings are tucked up in the boot.” Mark checked the water level and scanned the room for anything that could be transformed into a weapon and when he was satisfied every shard of broken crockery had been cleaned up he let rip. “Break my stuff again and I’ll rub your face in it.” He snapped. 

“I’m sorry. I was angry that’s all. I don’t understand what’s going on... What do you want from me?”

“I want you.” Mark leaned back down to Nicky’s eye level and seethed through his teeth. “You’re mine now. And I’m going to love you like no one else can.”

“Love me?! Locked in a dark room without a toilet or heating?”

Mark cupped his palm around Nicky’s cheek and kissed his nose. “I’ll put the heating on for you but the bucket is all you have to pee in right now. You’re not leaving this room until I can trust you.”

“Trust me to what? Not escape? What would you do if I got away?” Nicky stared into his deep blue orbs. “Hurt me?”

“Once you trust me, you’ll never want to leave. I need you. You’re perfect and you’re going to bring me back to life... I can’t wait to make love to you.”

Nicky cringed as Mark’s warm breath covered his face. He could barely see his lips through the thick beard and moustache hair. “I will never sleep with you! You’re a freak.”

“I’m not a freak!” Mark yelled in his face. “I’m a good person. Ask Willy. He’s the most important p...” he stopped before claiming his teddy was an actual person. “Do as I say and you won’t get hurt. Got it?” Nicky nodded in silence and stared down into his bowl. “Good boy. Now eat up. I don’t trust you not to smash the bowl.” 

Having lost his appetite, Nicky had to force the dessert down his throat just to keep Mark happy. He racked his brains as to what his name could be. He’d seen it somewhere, the supposed owner of the estate now but the first name was a blur.  
“If I guess your name will you tell me if I’m right?”

“Maybe. Why does it matter? You don’t get to ask me for anything yet.”

“Well I need to know who I have to fall in love with to get out of here alive.”

“Are you even gay Nicky?”

“I thought you’d already assumed I was. The store card in my wallet kinda gives it away.” Nicky smirked. 

“I didn’t look in it properly. Just eat and shut up. I need time to think.” Mark turned away from the blonde as he finished eating and tried to think of a false name to give. He thought about all the names he’d been called over the years but they all stabbed him in the heart. He thought about what he’d change his name to if he had the chance but still couldn’t come up with any ideas. “Call me whatever you fucking want. I don’t care anymore.”  
Nicky could see he was fed up but couldn’t work out why his moods were so sporadic. “Feehily right? The estate belongs to the Feehily family.”

“Sure. Let’s go with that.” He snatched the bowl from Nicky’s lap and left the room without another word. 

‘I know it’s Feehily... Come on Nicky, think.’  
***

Gillian woke from her nap feeling much better so she took a chance on calling Nicky again but when she reached his voicemail again she began to panic.  
'What if he’s taken the money and done a runner?! He seemed so genuine.’ She thought. She searched online for the B&B Nicky said he was staying at and gave them a ring to ask if they’d seem him, explaining the circumstances she found herself in but the owner claimed to have not seen or heard from their guest since the morning. They offered to check his room and they called her back immediately.  
“If his suitcase is still there that’s a good sign at least. Please can you leave a message in his room to contact me when he returns? I’m a little concerned... Thank you, bye.” 

Looking at the time, Gillian decided to take a walk back to work to collect her car. Once inside, she drove down to Castledale and stopped outside the front gate. She stepped out the vehicle and peered through the closed entrance searching for any sign of Nicky’s car. There was fresh tyre tracks on the gravel, her side of the gate but there was no telling if they were in or out bound and there were no cars in the parking lot.  
“Where the fuck are you Nicky?!”  
Giving up on the search, assuming he’d already left she dropped the subject and waited to hear back from him.  
***

Mark laid in bed reading his latest horror novel under the lamp when a scene broke his heart. The character he adored had been tortured and took his own life. He’d imagined the victim to look just like his own captive and when he thought about how Nicky would be feeling scared, alone, cold and confused he put the bookmark on his page and sighed. He didn’t want to be a monster but he had to make Nicky love him before he could leave the estate else he’d be alone again and that wasn’t an option. He climbed out of bed and put the dorm key in his gown pocket, making his way down the hall to the blonde’s room. He listened to hear for Nicky snoring but the boy wasn’t asleep, he was sat under his blanket sobbing. 

When Nicky heard the door unlock, he tried to stave his tears, breathing quietly. He couldn’t even turn his head to look at Mark. He knew it was him. Who else would it be? The hallway light was still off so not much light came into the room but Mark could see Nicky’s body curled up.  
“You can retract the sofa into a bed you know.” Mark told him as he locked the door. He pulled a torch out from his other pocket, turned it on and propped it up on the water tower, pointing towards the far corner of the room.  
“You can borrow this.”

“Gee thanks.” Nicky sarcastically sniggered, keeping his head down. 

“Get up. Let me make the bed up for you.”

“Fuck off. Don’t come near me.”

Mark chuckled and ignored his plea, grabbing Nicky’s wrist to yank him off the couch so he could pull it out. “Move then! I’m trying to make you more comfortable.”

“Are you fucking serious? You think I’m gonna sleep while I’m here?”

“That’s your choice but you can’t say you didn’t have a bed to sleep on.” Mark slung Nicky down onto the bed and sat on the edge next to him. “Do you need anything? Are you warm enough now?”

“I need to go home. Do you expect me to live in these clothes for the rest of my life?”

“I have plenty of stuff you can wear. It’ll drown you but it’ll be clean.”

“What do you want? Just came in to check I was still breathing?” Nicky bitched, pulling his knees up to his chest.

“Something like that... Nicky...” Mark looked at the scared blonde and reached to rub his leg. “Promise you’ll never leave.”

“What?! You’re not right in the head. The only reason I haven’t tried to get out is because I know I don’t stand a chance against you. You’re huge compared to me.”

“Oh I’m big alright and it’s gonna feel so good.” Mark slid his hand between Nicky’s legs to grab his crotch but before he could touch him, Nicky dug his nails into Mark’s knuckles and ripped his hand away. In response to being rejected, Mark’s free hand swung round to meet Nicky’s face and slapped him hard, leaving a red hand print on the pretty boy’s cheek. 

“Ah fuck!” Nicky hissed, holding his face as he tried to kick Mark away but the struggle continued as the younger, stronger, half naked beast, grabbed Nicky’s ankles and pinned them down before launching his body on top of him and bolting his arms above his head as he straddled the blonde. “Get off me!” Nicky cried, wriggling under Mark’s weight. “You’re hurting me.”

“Don’t fight me Nicky, it’ll only hurt more.”

“No, please, I’ll do what you say. I’ll go to sleep, I’ll do whatever.” He frightfully begged. “Please just get off me, don’t do this. I’ll... I’ll never love you if you hurt me.”

“You need to learn some manners.” Mark bit into Nicky’s neck again causing a hickey but the boy was too afraid to try and push him away so he winced through the pain of the monster's teeth biting his skin. 

“Ow, fucking hell.” Nicky wept, repulsed by the big burley body crushing him.  
He remembered Shane kissing his neck and he suddenly wished he was in bed with him instead. At least he might have slightly enjoyed it if he’d let himself but having this stranger force himself on him made Shane look like an angel. He couldn’t stop himself when tears filled his eyes and allowed his vulnerability to show, hoping it made Mark stop.  
“Stop, please.” Nicky cried, turning his head to try and pull away. 

“Ooh that’s a nasty slag tag. I bet you’ve had plenty of those in your time.”

“I’m not a slag! Fuck you.” Nicky’s chest jolted as he cried. He closed his eyes so he didn’t have to stare up at the scary, hairy man anymore. 

“You taste so good... Don’t cry sweetheart. Everything is going to be OK.” Mark gently wiped away the droplets trailing down the blonde’s sore cheek. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. You just need to stop talking to me like shit.”

“Whatever, just get on with it so you can leave me alone.” Nicky gave up easily with no strength to fight Mark off him. His face and neck were stinging and the weight of Mark’s ass on his groin was making him numb. He just wanted to be alone. 

“Get on with what?” 

“Raping me I guess. Just fucking do it and be gone.” Nicky yelled in his face, expecting to be assaulted but Mark didn’t want that. 

Climbing off the slim man beneath him, Mark shuffled to the edge of the bed. “I’m not a rapist.”

“Well I don’t remember giving you permission to touch me... Or kidnap me and lock me in a dark room. I’m not strong enough to fight you.” He sobbed. “I can’t go anywhere can I? I get that OK? I’m sorry for coming onto your land without permission.”

“If you hadn’t knocked on the door you’d have got away.” Mark told him but it was no consolation. “You came to me.”

“Just leave me alone. Go away!” he shouted, kicking Mark from his spot on the sofa bed. “Go, just fuck off, please.”

Mark stood to his feet in anger and stormed across the room to pick up the torch. “Fine. Learn the hard way blondie.” Leaving him in the dark again, he slammed the door and locked it without another word. 

The hysterical tears flooded from Nicky’s tear ducts causing his ribs to ache. His body was still numb and throbbing but he was relieved he wasn’t victim to sexual assault this time. The feel of Mark’s coarse hair on his skin still itched but he couldn’t bring himself to touch his bruises as he remained curled up under his blanket until he literally cried himself to sleep.  
***

Shane was delighted to see Gillian approach the club in her best dress and heels. Her sexy, black, lace, bodycon dress accentuated her fabulous curves and Shane’s bouncers resorted to wolf whistling at her. She humoured them by giving them a wink and a twirl before Shane scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek.  
“Hello gorgeous!” he grinned. “Amazing what a nap and make up can do right?”

“Cheeky! I do feel better and you did offer me a free night so here I am.” 

“Good. Did you manage to get hold of Nicky?” Shane ushered Gillian inside to the bar to pour them both a vodka. 

“No and not even the hotel has seen him but I went to Castledale and he wasn’t there either. Do you think he’s ran off with the cash?”

“It’s a possibility honey. We don’t know him.”

“But his references were Stella. His phone is still off and it’s 10:45 Shane, I’m really worried.”

“Give it until morning. If he hasn’t got back to you or returned to the hotel, we’ll go and check out Castledale together.”

“But the gates were locked. There was tracks but no sign of his car. I really think he’s done a runner.” Gillian admitted but tried to let it go so she could enjoy her night. “So now I’m down on income this week.”

“Stop fretting sweetheart. If he doesn’t turn up I’ll sort the money for you. I won’t let him cause you a downfall.” Shane passed her a glass of alcohol and made his way to the office. 

“Thanks. Did he say anything to you when you met? Anything that would insinuate he wasn’t sticking around.”

“No Gill, just chill out. Forget about him. He’s a big boy, he can handle himself. Trust me.” He did very little to hide his facial expression from his best friend and she sensed he was lying. “What?”

“You know what. What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“So your fat lip earlier had nothing to do with Nicky? Don’t lie to me again Shane. I want the truth.”

“Fine. Sit down... Maybe you’re right. Maybe he has made a run for it.”

“Why babe? What did you do?”

Shane was honest about his encounter with Nicky in the park. Gillian wasn’t surprised after the photographer had promised to wind Shane up but now she was even more convinced neither of them would see him again. She didn’t see the point in reporting him to the guarda when it could land Shane with a warning so she blamed him for driving the blonde away and agreed to forget about him... For now.  
***

Mark stared at himself in the bathroom mirror after brushing his teeth in the morning. He wanted to make more of an impression with his appearance so he took out his clippers and restyled his beard to a neat, shorter length. It seemed to change the shape of his head once he ran some gel through his fringe too and he could now pass as presentable. He washed his hands and then laid out a fresh flannel, soap, razor, towel, toothbrush and deodorant on the cabinet. He made sure there was enough shower gel and shampoo in the dispensers and then re-entered his bedroom from the en-suite. On the bed already was a clean pair of boxers and socks, small jogging bottoms and a shrunken T-shirt. 

Nicky sipped his cup of water and sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes as the door opened. For a moment Mark stood in the doorway to let Nicky’s eyes adjust to the natural light shining through. When the blonde yawned and nodded at him, he reached over to the light switch and stepped inside the room.  
“Good morning.” Mark finally spoke, presenting himself. 

“Going somewhere nice?” Nicky asked, noticing the beast's change in looks. 

“Nope. But you are.”

“What?” Nicky’s hopes were up thinking he was about to be released but when told he was being ushered to the bathroom to freshen up, they were dashed. “OK... That’s something I suppose.”

“Try to run and you’ll regret it. I’ll be waiting on my bed so I hope you’re not shy. I need to know you haven’t kept hold of the razor.”

“Why would I need a razor? What does it matter what I look like?”

“It matters to me. I’ve made an effort so you must too. Take as long as you need but I’ll be waiting.”

“Not gonna scrub my back for me?” Nicky chuckled. 

“If you want me to.”

“No I don’t. I’d rather you scrub my eyes with a scouring pad. At least then I’d have an excuse to be in the dark all the time.”

Mark grinned at his boy and softly took Nicky’s hand in his to lead him to the bathroom. “Leave your clothes in here. I’ll put them in the wash later. If there’s anything else you need, just shout.”

“Thanks. I’ll manage.” 

Nicky didn’t feel right thanking Mark for the privilege of self hygiene but he didn’t want to refuse the chance to wash away his blues either and despite being held against his will, he kept his manners in tact so he wasn’t punished for being rude. He was afraid to get naked, worried Mark would perv on him or jump him in the shower but he was left in peace as the brunette sat talking to Willy on his bed. It sounded to Nicky like he was on the phone but when he dried himself down and stepped into the bedroom in just a towel, Mark was caught out.  
“That’s Willy?!”

“Oh... Wow!” Mark stared at the blonde showing his chest. “Yeah.”

“Seriously? It’s a stuffed toy. Are you completely insane?” Nicky pulled the top over his head to cover up and chuckled at the bear in Mark’s hands. 

“I’m not insane... Fry up for breakfast?” he offered, tucking Willy under the duvet cover. 

“Do I have to eat it in my room?”

“Yes. But I can join you.”

“I’d rather eat alone.” Nicky frowned. 

“Well you can’t be trusted with my dining sets so you either eat with me or not at all.” Mark moaned, watching Nicky pick up the boxers and grey bottoms. Before he could step back into privacy he was stopped. “Stop... Get dressed there. Take off your towel.”

“What?” Nicky’s face dropped. “What happened to dignity?”

“You have to earn it sunshine. The only reason I didn’t watch you shower is because the steam would ruin my hair.”  
Nicky chuckled. 'He’s worried about his looks now?!' 

“Didn’t get a good enough feel with your arse last night then?” he cringed. The thought of Mark touching him intimately made his stomach churn but he knew if he turned away he could be forced to perform something worse.  
“My body isn’t that spectacular.”

“Wanna bet? You’re beautiful. Give me a preview and I won’t make you use it.”

“Use it?! You think I’m going to willingly put my dick anywhere near you?!”

“Not willingly... Yet!” Mark smirked, snatching the under garment from Nicky’s hand. “Show me... Now!”

Embarrassed and scared by Mark’s devilish grin, Nicky reluctantly dropped his towel to reveal himself. His flaccid penis was almost shaking with fear as he felt goose bumps cover his legs and groin. He instinctively wanted to cup his modesty with his hands but knew it’d be foolish to do so he stood half naked in front of the beast like a 5 year old boy being abused by his father. He felt so degraded and humiliated he couldn’t look at the brunette to gage his reaction so he closed his eyes and let himself be ogled at. 

“Mmm, big boy. Make it hard!” Mark told him but Nicky couldn’t move. “I said...”

“I heard you!” Nicky shouted, covering his face with his hands as he held back tears. “Please don’t make me do this.”

“I can do it for you but I’d rather you did it. Might be quicker.”

“I can’t get hard in a situation like this. I’m not going to jerk off in front of you.” Nicky protested but immediately regretted his decision when Mark shot by his side and took his bare cock into his hand. “Please, no... I’ll do it. I’ll try, let me try.”

“You had your chance and you blew it... It’s so smooth.” Mark’s hand stroked Nicky’s shaft as the boy stood shivering. “God, I can’t wait to feel it inside me. I bet you’re a fox in bed.”

“Please stop.” Nicky whispered, too afraid to move in case he received another slap and worse while the monster grasped his tackle. The worst part was, despite every ounce of resistance, Mark was making him hard with his soft strokes and he couldn’t stop it growing. “I don’t want this.”

“You do... Look, you’re rock hard already. It feels so powerful in the hand. Let me make it go down again.” Mark couldn’t stop himself as he entered another realm in his mind where Nicky was a one night stand and they weren’t finished with their liaison. “I’m gonna make you come so hard...”

“No...” Nicky whimpered. “God no.”

“Yes baby... Doesn’t it feel good? Just relax.” Mark’s free hand fondled the balls as the blonde stood frozen on the spot, stifling tears. “You’re so perfect. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Mark’s dry fingers slipped under Nicky’s testicles and searched for his hole. 

“Oh no... Please don’t go there. You’ll hurt me. You said you wouldn’t hurt me.” The blonde pleaded not to be violated but nothing was breaking Mark from his fantasy. “I’ll wank myself, I’ll come on your face, whatever you want, just don’t... Argh!” he cried as Mark pushed his index finger inside him. The friction was painful and it made his body buckle but Mark was paying no attention to his begging. “Shit, ow...” his body was so tense, every touch was agony.  
The feel of Mark’s rough, thick finger, circling his prostate was bitter sweet. On the one hand it was keeping his cock hard and he liked it but on the other, he was being assaulted and he was terrified.  
“You’re hurting me, please stop.”

“The pre-cum on your bell-end is telling me different. It’s weeping for me Nicky and you fucking love it.” 

Taking the blonde by surprise, Mark forced a second finger inside and smiled as Nicky’s ass clenched tight. He sat on the edge of the bed and guided Nicky towards him as he continued to 'pleasure' his captive. Without warning, Nicky felt Mark’s wet, warm tongue lick the tip of his erection. It sent shivers down his spine since the last time he was sucked off was quite some time ago. He’d forgotten how good it was supposed to feel but knew this wasn’t it. The more he resisted, the more painful it became so he gave in and relaxed his butt cheeks but immediately the spot Mark was rubbing made him groan. 

“Ah god.” Nicky muttered, making Mark smile. “Just get on with it and hurry up.” He gave permission to be fucked and hoped it would all be over soon. Closing his eyes to think of someone else, Nicky was surprised to picture Shane in his mind but anyone was better than his reality. “Suck it, I’ll come quicker.” 

“With pleasure.” Mark slid Nicky’s cock into his mouth and deep throated him while pressing his prostate. It took a matter of seconds for the blonde to explode but as he did, he thrust his organ to the back of Mark’s throat as he shot his load to make him choke. 

“Fucking have it you cunt!” Nicky groaned as his orgasm took his breath away. “Fuck... Happy now?!”

Coughing and spluttering Mark pulled away and nodded. “Like it rough do ye?”

“No because I’m not a dirty whore but what do you expect when you take advantage?” Nicky snatched the boxers off the bed and quickly got dressed. “You’re disgusting.”

“Your cock wasn’t putting up much of a fight.” Mark vindictively smirked. “Your ass was so tight... It felt amazing to me.”

Nicky sniggered and shook his head now fully clothed. “You make me sick. I actually want to vomit in your face right now.”

“You can deep throat me, that might help bring it up.” Mark giggled, flashing a sparkle in his eye. “Its only fair I get to experience it too. After all, you’re my slave. Why should I be the one to miss out?”

Nicky baulked and burped at the thought of having to put Mark’s cock in his mouth and his eyes watered. “I’d rather be ass raped than suck you off, you freak.”

“Well I’ll remember your choice when I’m horny later... I’ll go start on breakfast... Then if you’re lucky I’ll unboard the window in your room. Let in a little spring daylight.”

The idea of sunshine comforted Nicky. He knew the rear facing window meant he couldn’t flag anyone down but just to be able to see properly and imagine himself free as a bird in the fields below was enough to give him hope. His ass was hurting now along with his other injuries and he felt battered from the inside out but until he could figure out a way of escaping, he accepted he wasn’t going anywhere and that the more he rejected Mark’s bids to be entertained, the more he’d regret it.  
***

After a delicious slap up breakie, Mark unscrewed the bolts holding up the black plasterboard over the window. He checked it was locked so Nicky couldn’t climb out and told him to take a look at the view. 

“What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” Nicky genuinely replied, admiring the poppy field over yonder. “You’re very lucky.”

“Bet you didn’t have a view like that from your bedroom window at home.” Mark boasted. “Where did you live anyway?”

Nicky wasn’t in the mood for friendly chit chat but he certainly wasn’t up for being beaten again for keeping quiet so he engaged in normal conversation, feeling slightly happier after what was the best fry up he’d had in months.  
“Dublin... I had a flat in the city until I arrived here on Friday. I’m booked into a Bed and Breakfast on Foster Street but... My passport and stuff is still there.”

“Oh right... How are you going to get them back?”

“You tell me genius. My boss and the B&B owner are gonna wonder where I am you know. People don’t just disappear. I have payment for a job in my bag and I’m pretty sure the boss is expecting it.”

“How much?”

“A lot. She’ll think I’ve stolen it... Although I’m sure Shane will reimburse her.”

“Who is Shane?” Mark asked, taking a seat on the sofa, guarding the drill with his life. 

“Do you ever leave the estate?” Nicky veered the conversation. 

“No... I don’t need to. Why? Is there something I’m missing?”

“Besides sanity?!” Nicky joked making Mark grin. “Have you ever heard of Shane Filan?”

“The name rings a bell. Who is he to you? Your boyfriend?” Mark’s jealous tone made Nicky chuckle. “Is he fit? Can he make you come like I did?”

“He wishes.” The blonde snapped, realising what he said didn’t interpret to the reply about being Shane’s boyfriend. “I meant he’s not my boyfriend. We’ve kissed but... He’s gorgeous.”

“I bet he is.” Mark sulked. “I bet he’s got a perfect body and could make you scream.”

“Ha-ha oh yeah, he’s fit alright but he’s also the biggest prick on the planet.” Nicky smirked and looked at Mark but could see the brunette’s frown taking over him. 

“I doubt that. I bet he’s never forced himself on you.” He grumbled, feeling sorry for himself.

“That’s where you’re wrong... He thinks he’s god’s gift to humanity and when I rejected the conceited twat it only encouraged him to kiss me to prove a point... I felt dirty ya know. He only wanted me for sex but I wouldn’t let him take advantage.”

“Like I did? Who’s the biggest prick now?” Mark sighed and hated himself. “I’m so sorry Nicky.”

“For what? False imprisonment, assault or sexual abuse?”

“All of it. But you have to see it from my point of view...”

“No I don’t. There’s no way I’ll ever understand how you could hold me here against my will and treat me like this. I’m a good person just doing my job. Why are you doing this?” Nicky perched his sore bum on the window sill and stared at Mark from a distance. “There has to be a reason.”

“Of course there is! But you’re right, you’d never understand. I’m not going to use you then kill you... I need you alive.”

“What do you mean? For your sexual pleasure? Because you can pay people to do that stuff you know.”

“No, I want you. You can’t ever leave me Nicky. You belong here with me and we’re going to make this work.” Mark stood to his feet and shuffled his way towards his blondie. “We’re going to be so happy together. I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted.”

Nicky began to shake again as Mark got close. He knew better than to move away so he waited to see where the mood would take Mark next. Gently placing his hands on Nicky's waist, he leaned his body into him and softly kissed the bruise on the blonde’s neck.

“You’re so stunning. I wish I could kiss your lips.”

“What’s stopping you? You’ve already sucked my cock.” Nicky pointed out, hoping he didn’t see it as an invitation. 

“That’s different... Kissing is an art form. It’s only fun if the other person wants it. Plus my prickly beard is a turn off.”

Humouring him, Nicky tried to make him feel better. “It looks better today. You look normal.”

“Really? I don’t feel normal. I’ll never be as good looking as you.”

“You shouldn’t put yourself down... I mean, Christ, you’re the total opposite of Shane in that department. He knows he’s gorgeous.”

“What does he look like?” Mark placed his lips back on Nicky’s neck, gently trailing kisses over his love bites. “Is he tall, dark and handsome?”

“No, he’s a short arse brunette but he does have the most amazing smile and he’s a great kisser.”

“Does he fancy you? Does he want to fuck you like I did?”

“Yep... But I kicked him in the balls after making him hard. I think he realises I’m not interested in being his shag piece.” Nicky ignored the tingles he felt from Mark’s lips touching him. “I don’t put out that easy.”

“I noticed.” Mark smiled, pulling back to stroke Nicky’s red cheek. “You said no to him and didn’t get beaten for it. Which makes me a bigger prick than him... But I want you and only you. I want to give you everything, share my life and fortune with you. I want your sweet voice to wake me every morning and those... Sexy lips to kiss me and tell me you love me. I don’t want you to be a notch on my bed post.”

Nicky glared at Mark, still terrified he could turn any time. “You have a heart Feehily I can see that. You’re just not going to capture mine like this. You can’t force me to love you.”

“But you like my cooking right? That’s a start.” He grinned. “You didn’t lie about that did you?”

“No it was great, honestly. It was the most delicious breakfast any captive has ever eaten, I promise.”

“I’ve never invited or allowed anyone else into this house since Kevin left... But you’re special. You weren’t afraid to knock at the door and come inside... You trusted me.”

“I still trust you... To do the right thing.” 

Mark rested his forehead on Nicky’s and sighed. “I can’t let you go now. You have to stay, I’m sorry... But I’m looking after you aren’t I? Making sure you’re warm, fed, clean... I’ve taken the board down now too. You’re comfortable right?”

“Could be worse I suppose.” Nicky sniffed, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. “So what are your plans for today?” he tried to change the subject and slide away from Mark but he wasn’t quick enough and the brunette snapped, pinching Nicky’s upper arm to stop him moving. 

“Don’t move!”

“Feehily, please. Just give me some breathing space, that’s all I want.” Nicky’s eyes pleaded as he gently rubbed his hand down Mark’s arm to his hand. “Respect me and I won’t struggle.”

“Do you think you’ll ever like me?”

Nicky felt nothing but fear but if he could act for Shane, he could use his skills in a more dangerous situation to save himself pain too. “I like your cooking, we’ve established that. I like your house... I like your new beard.” Clutching at straws, he found it difficult to think of anything positive to say. “You um, you have beautiful eyes.” 

“Do I? They’re not as bright as yours.”

“No but they’re deep and mysterious... The same colour as my car.” He pointed out, feeling a little patronising. “I like the way you care about Willy as if he was your baby... And that’s how I know you have a lot of love to give no matter how fucked up your head is.”

Mark released his grasp on the boy and stepped away, unfamiliar with compliments. “He’s the only thing I have left... Excuse me.” 

Shooting out of the room with the drill and board, Mark left and locked Nicky’s door leaving him to breathe a sigh of relief. “Jesus, what a fruit loop.” He stood staring out of the window at the birds flying by for half an hour, just staring into the distance. He was happy to be alone right then having escaped any further abuse this time. But it gave him time to think and he wanted to know the truth about why Mark had become such a beast.  
***

It was hours before Nicky heard a peep out of Mark again. Trying to relax in the sunlight beaming through the window now, Nicky settled on the sofa and began to read the Disney book. He couldn’t identify with Belle at first until he realised Gaston was a reflection of Shane and then he could see the familiarity in the story and his life. He was Belle. He was the captured beauty but he couldn’t see his own Gaston coming to rescue him and there was no harm upon the girl in the book. His situation was worse so it offered no inspiration on how to escape and it gave him little faith that he’d get out alive. 

Playing on his computer in the study, Mark googled Shane’s name and found ChamRox in the search engine.  
“That’s Shane Filan?!” he raised his brows at the vision of perfection on his monitor. “And Nicky rejected him Willy, how do I stand a chance?... No you’re right, I know what he said but... I could try to look more like him, what do you think?” he looked at his bear and grinned like a lunatic. “I know I need to lay off the doughnuts but he’s got great hair. I could cut it like that... I need to shave too. I can’t remember the last time I was clean shaven. Kevin always preferred stubble... Let’s do it.” 

He printed out a photo of Shane and then made his way to his bathroom but Nicky heard his footsteps and he was called for attention.  
“What’s up?” he stood by the door waiting for a reply.

“Don’t suppose I could get a cup of coffee?” Nicky hollered. 

“Yeah sure. Just give me half an hour yeah? I’m a bit busy right now.”

“Fine, thanks.” Nicky rolled his eyes, wondering what the boring idiot could be plotting next. He settled back down to his book and waited. 

45 minutes later, Mark knocked on the door. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah. Let yourself in.” Nicky joked, placing his next novel down on the sofa arm.  
When Mark entered with a cardboard box of goodies, it took Nicky a moment to realise it was him.  
“Whoa... What’s with the hair loss?”

“It was time for a change. I’ve brought you a shitty little kettle and everything you need to make your own drinks. It’s just a travel sized one but it works perfectly fine. I’ll just get the table from the hallway to put it all on.”

“Douwe Egberts. Nice.” He nodded at the contents of the beverage box. There was a brand new packet of biscuits and a share bag of Minstrels too, something to snack on if he felt peckish. “Wow Feehily, you’re spoiling me.”

Mark placed the table next to the plug socket and closed the door. Nicky watched as he set up his self service cafeteria in the corner of his room and smiled at his further attempts to look good. 

“I have some more milk portions in the back of my cupboard unless you’d prefer coffee-mate?”

“Either is fine, thanks... So why the shave?”

“Do you like it?” Mark looked at the blonde and flashed him a gorgeous smile. His face lit up and he finally felt and looked human again. 

Nicky hated to admit it but he did think the man standing in the room now was attractive. “You look amazing.”

“You don’t have to exaggerate Nicky.” 

“I’m not, really. You look like a different person. You’re...” He stopped himself from saying it out loud as he felt sick to even think it but Mark had certainly made a good impression. “It suits you.”

“Thanks. I feel better too.”

“Great.” Nicky smiled, waiting to flick the switch on the kettle. “Did you... Do you have time for a brew?”

“If you want my company.” Mark grinned, a glimmer of hope that Nicky was warming to him. “What have you been up to?”

“Reading. Ironic really... Prince Adam never turned into a good looking human after his beast form but you’ve done a pretty good job.” Nicky unintentionally flirted another compliment Mark’s way but quickly bypassed it. “I’m not into soppy bollocks but I’m onto The Notebook now. I never saw the film.”

“It’s good. Made me cry though.” Mark shyly smirked and gave Nicky space to make his own drink. “Milk, two sugars for me please. Same as you.”

“No problem. Take a seat.”

It was strange how the tables had turned; Mark being invited to sit with the blonde, presented with a drink. The time alone had given Nicky more thinking space and he was more determined than ever to prevent receiving anymore blows to the head. 

“Here you go master!” Nicky passed him the drink and sat on the sofa next to him without flinching. “So... Let’s talk big man.”

“About what? Have I suddenly become less terrifying since dropping the werewolf mask?”

“Maybe... It helps I suppose.” Nicky smiled and sipped his coffee. “I want to know the truth... Why is Willy your only friend and why did you... Why do you think you’ll only find love this way?”

“Nicky I... I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you... I’ve been through a lot but I’m not a psycho. I might be bipolar but I’ve always been depressed so it’s hard to tell.” Mark stared into his lap and twiddled his thumbs unable to look Nicky in the eye. “I’m lonely... I’m broken and it’s driving me insane. I didn’t know what else to do... You’re so beautiful and the chance was there to... I never meant for this to happen.”

“OK... So why are you making it worse? If you’d just talked to me in the first place we could have been friends.”

“Why would you want to be friends with a monster like me?”

“Look, I’m a trained counsellor. I did a degree in mental health therapy before turning to photography full time. You can talk to me. I promise I won’t judge you.”

“How could you not patronise me though when I’ve hurt you?”

“Forget about me. Talk to me as if I’m someone different. Use me in third person terms if you want to.” Nicky could see Mark wanted to talk but still needed a little more encouragement. “Hold my hand... I’m here for you.” He said softly, reaching to cup the fingers he’d so aggressively had up his backside just hours ago. “Let’s start at the beginning. Tell me your name.”

Mark clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose. For some reason he felt at ease with Nicky asking him questions and didn’t consider what his true motives were. He knew it was time to open up to human ears though and took his chance to express his feelings and explain his actions.  
“Mark. My full name’s Markus Michael Patrick Feehily and I’m 34 years old...” he began, peering up at Nicky’s glare of concern. “I’m gay... And a total head case.”

“Don’t do that... Don’t bully yourself Mark. Just talk to me.” Nicky squeezed his hand and looked into his beautiful blue orbs. “And thanks... Not knowing your name was driving me crazy... Go on, I wanna know everything.”  
***

3 hours it took for Mark to explain through many tears why he’d become a hermit. Nicky listened with a sensitive and empathetic ear as a cold sweat showered over him. Hearing the trauma of the Feehily’s death shook Nicky to his core. The graphic detail he’d gone into caused them both to take a pause for 5 minutes, sitting in silence as they tried to brush away the images. Then when Mark went on about how he lost Kevin to his erratic mood swings, Nicky understood the importance of Willy; the first bear of his collection his Father had bought him as a joke. It had been in place of his childhood friend toy Ruben – a grey, silky puppy dog he’d received from his Gran at birth. It had fallen apart beyond repair and when Mark’s mother insisted he laid the dog to rest, Mark was inconsolable, even at the age of 18.  
All the way through school, Mark was bullied for being over weight, camp and uninterested in football. The kids at his school teased him for having rich grandparents when he always looked so scruffy out of his uniform and once the fat comments began he became so depressed, he ate his weight in candy, not helping the situation. Into his adulthood, having lost some of his chubbiness, he still had to fight the adult’s snide comments about his sexuality. He knew from a young age he was gay but like so many boys, he’d hidden it, or tried to. He tried to act more masculine but while roaming alone at home he liked to wear eyeliner and this didn’t go down well when he forgot to wash it off before work one day. He was studying at uni by the age of 19 but he earned some extra cash as a pizza delivery man in the evening and when dropping off his orders with black make up on, he was ripped apart and taunted with fake orders to old friend’s houses just so they would open the door and see him all grown up, wearing a bright blue and red polar neck top, baseball cap and eyeliner; not the image of a little rich boy.  
As a result, Mark quit his job feeling humiliated and then refused to continue his university degree, leaving him to fall onto state benefits and hand outs from his grandparents. He remained living with his parents until they died and only found independence when Kevin took pity on him at a family friend’s party and they began their relationship, living together in Castledale until the trauma all got too much and Mark beat his boyfriend in a rage. It was just the once but it was so bad Kevin packed his bags and fled the country leaving Mark totally alone.  
His spiral into confinement wasn’t deliberate, he just couldn’t bring himself to face pity stares outside of the estate and while beating himself up over losing everyone he loved, he’d locked himself away and eventually enjoyed being alone... For a while. Until he was too scared to go out at all. He was happy to please himself but his mental state was shattered and he could no longer think rationally. 

“So you’ve been waiting for someone to come to you? But Gillian tried to contact you, so have other people.” 

“That wasn’t enough. It was just blind phone calls and pieces of paper. I couldn’t see their faces, I needed to know who these people were, that I could trust them and know they weren’t the bullies.”

“But you didn’t know me.”

“That’s different. You seemed genuine and I could see how pretty you were. I don’t know you so I just took a chance instead.” Mark admitted, staring at Nicky’s emotional face. “This room was never meant to be so sinister. It was just an empty room I never got round to finishing. I’ve boarded up the other windows on the back side too. I wanted less light and the emptiness outside scared me.”

“So it wasn’t in some grand plan to have me locked in here?”

“No Nicky... I know it doesn’t sound very convincing but it’s true. When I made the stupid, snap decision to keep you here, I knew there was no way you could escape this room so I just threw you in it without thinking... But I’ve tried... I’ve tried to humanise it. I know there’s no toilet but you seem to have a strong bladder.”

“Luckily I’d taken some Imodium Friday night so I’ve not needed to do more than pee.” Nicky chuckled. “So I just haven’t been drinking much that’s all.”

“You can’t leave me Nicky, you still know that don’t you? This chat doesn’t change anything.”

Nicky sighed and turned his head, feeling disheartened. “Guess I was hoping for too much.”

“I can’t lose you now. You know too much... I’ll look after you I promise.”  
When Mark saw the tears trickle down Nicky’s face, he felt guilty. “Don’t cry, please. I’ll keep you safe. You can have the next room. There’s a TV and en-suite in there. It’s clean and warm too, you can relax better in there. It even has a door handle.” He smirked. 

“And a lock?” Nicky whispered, tears falling into the gap of his lips. “Why are you doing this Mark?”

“I have to. I’m not going to prison for this. I can change, I’ll get better and I’ll take care of you.”

“If you let me go now I can help you. I’ll get you a psychiatrist and I’ll visit as a friend... I can help you get better. I won’t call the police or tell anyone about this, I won’t tell anyone I’ve seen you. I can come up with an excuse as to...”

“No!” Mark cut him off sharply. “Shut up!” he snapped, standing to his feet to pace the floor. “You’re just playing tricks on me to make me believe you want to help. You just want to run off to Shane because now he’s a better option.”

“You must be joking. You haven’t made me want him... He’s beyond help! But you... Mark I hated hearing what you’ve been through.”

“Why?! You don’t know me. You don’t like me, you don’t want to be anywhere near me because I forced you to expose yourself. I hit you, bit you, captured you... I hurt you and you just want to get away. You’ll ring the cops the second you get out of here and I’ll be locked up under much worse conditions.”

“Jail cells aren’t dungeons you know.” Nicky laughed but Mark didn’t see the funny side of it. “Mark, come on...”

“No Nicky this isn’t a joke. You can’t just psychoanalyse me and expect to be set free. I didn’t spill my guts to you for that. You failed, your plan didn’t work.” 

“Mark, seriously, I can help you. I’m not trying to trick you OK.” Nicky joined him by the window and tried to put his hands on Mark’s shoulders but the brunette was jumpy and spun round to grab his wrists, pressing hard on his pulse points. “Argh, chill out man.”

Mark’s evil eyes bored holes in Nicky’s as he shoved him against the wall, holding the blonde’s hands level with his head. “Don’t test me... You don’t trust me, you don’t love me. You’re scared and that’s how it has to be right now.”

Nicky shook his head in fear. “It doesn’t have to be this way. If you keep hurting me, I’ll never trust you.”

“I don’t even trust you, you stupid idiot.” 

Seeing an opportunity to get him back, Nicky lifted his leg and thrust his knee into Mark’s bollocks.  
“I’m not scared of you anymore!” 

Letting go of Nicky’s arms, Mark keeled over clutching his groin as Nicky slipped away but there was no where for him to go. 

“You bastard!” Mark yelled, gearing himself up for a fight. “You best be scared now... I’m gonna fuck you up for that.” 

“No, Mark, I’m sorry.” He held his hands up in mercy but there was no going back. “I’m sorry, you were hurting me.”

“You have no idea what pain is.” He lunged forward to grab Nicky’s neck but as he held him in a head lock, Nicky’s fist pounded his belly. “Stop!”

“Argh, fuck off.” Nicky wriggled his head away and smacked Mark in the mouth. “I won’t let you do this again. I won’t let you hurt me anymore.”

“You are a fool... You’re going to wish you were never born when I’ve fished with you.”

Nicky looked over to the kettle and thought about using it as a weapon but Mark saw his plan and beat him to the table. He tripped the blonde up, sending him flying, falling to the floor where Mark kicked him in the ribs repeatedly. 

“Still not afraid?” Mark tugged on Nicky’s hair, lifting his head to face him. “Still want to leave the guarda out of it?” he smashed the blonde’s head to the ground and stood back as Nicky coughed and clutched his body as he lay on the laminate. “Pathetic.”

“Mark, please.” Nicky was in no state to fight back but apologies wouldn’t get him anywhere either. He climbed to his feet as his previous head wound bled having split open and begged Mark to calm down. “Please... I’m sorry. You’re raging I get that but we can just chill and...”

“And what Nicky? Talk about how you’ll never punish me for attacking you? Bullshit.”

“Kiss it better then. Hold me and say sorry. Make it up to me... I understand you now. I forgive you.” 

“You want me to kiss it better?” Nicky nodded and wrapped his hands around Mark’s neck. 

“It hurts. Make it better.”

“What are you doing?” Mark’s aching balls were already feeling better as Nicky’s touch turned him on. He was worried it was another way to get close and kick him again but he still hoped Nicky was playing games to be kissed instead of punched. 

“Kiss me Mark. Make it better... Your lip, it’s bleeding.”

“Thanks to you, knob head. Your head is bleeding too.”

“It’s fine.” Nicky stared into Mark’s eyes trying to calm him as he plucked up the courage to give him exactly what he wanted. “You can kiss it better and look after me like you said... Let me start.” 

Leaning in to Mark’s split lip, Nicky licked his own and gently pressed them onto the wound. He was shaking like a leaf but it felt nicer to go through sexual abuse than physical assault so he swallowed his pride and eventually slipped his tongue in Mark’s mouth. They could both taste blood but the brunette didn’t care. He was being kissed by Nicky and he didn’t care why. 

“Mmm, Nicky stop. You don’t want this.” He mumbled into the blonde’s mouth. But when Nicky’s hand wondered down to his crotch, he froze. “What are you doing?”

“This is what you want isn’t it? Me touching you, kissing you.” Nicky’s lips trailed kisses from Mark’s, round to his neck. 

Mark grabbed Nicky’s hand and stopped him from touching his semi. “Not like this... You don’t want me, I know you don’t.”

“It doesn’t matter. I want you to apologise and this is how you can. So kiss me and shut up.” Turning his head again, Nicky plunged his tongue back in his mouth and passionately kissed him. Even enjoying it himself. “You’re such a good kisser.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No I’m not... It’s the truth. You’re gorgeous Mark. Stop putting yourself down.” He ran his hands through the brunette’s shorter hair and continued to kiss him, getting carried away again. For a moment Nicky wasn’t scared as he imagined his abuser was someone else. He was telling the truth when he said Mark was a good kisser whether he wanted to kiss him or not and in his moment of madness he felt himself attracted to him for real.  
“I want you to make me come again. I want you to fuck me and I’m going to enjoy it.”

“You won’t. You’re playing mind games. I’m not stupid.”

“Rape me then, I don’t care. I’m offering myself to you without a struggle so take it.”

Mark took Nicky’s hands away from his body and frowned. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this. Have it your way. You win.” He headed for the door but the blonde raced ahead to block the exit. “Nicky just move. I get it OK.. I’m sorry.”

“What? What do you get?” he leaned in to kiss him again but Mark pulled away. 

“Please just accept my verbal apology and let me go before I hurt you again... I’ll go and set up the next room.”

“Mark... It’s gonna be OK you know. All this... It’s gonna be OK.” Nicky sighed as Mark closed the door behind him and locked it again. “Fuck sake.” 

Nicky laid himself on the sofa bed to rest his sore body and licked his thumb to smear the blood from his head. He wiped his finger clean on the t-shirt and felt his lips.  
“What the hell just happened?!” he sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off as the pain took over his body.  
***

Nicky slept for 4 hours but woke in excruciating pain. His ribs were aching and he had the headache from hell. There was no longer comfort in the fact he’d heard Mark’s story and he knew talking him round to freedom was going to be tough but when he laid wishing to be held and kissed better he didn’t expect to be fantasising about it being Mark’s strong arms stroking his throbbing head. He’d not been there 2 days yet but already he felt mixed emotions about the psycho keeping him hostage. The boy he was kissing didn’t feel like the same monster that was kicking the shit out of him. The softness of Mark’s tender lips didn’t feel like the same mouth that was forcefully sucking him off that morning. The tongue that curled around his didn’t feel like the same muscle licking his shaft and the hands around his neck didn’t feel like the same fingers that had penetrated him. 

He thought about all the things Mark had told him and understood to some degree, feeling the need to help lift him from his hole but he was so scared of his split personality, he didn’t know how to broach it without getting hurt. He was just determined to do whatever it took to get out of the estate in one piece. The idea of pretending to fall for Mark wasn’t as repulsive as it should have been. It wasn’t as cringe worthy as feeling Shane’s erection either but he didn’t know why.

With a knock at the door, Nicky broke from his day dream and shouted for Mark to enter. “Hi.” The sheepish brunette greeted him. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore all over.”

“Sorry. I thought as much so I’ve filled a hot water bottle and left some painkillers in the next room. Come on through.”

Nicky slowly shuffled off the bed and followed Mark to the next room. It was much bigger, brighter and more inviting than the pit he’d been in. There on the dining table was a screw top bottle of wine with plastic cups, a chocolate gateau and Chinese take away in tubs, microwaved ready to eat. 

“Looks like a date.” Nicky chuckled, admiring the beautiful room he’d been upgraded to. “Chinese. My favourite.”

“This is my way of apologising for kicking you earlier. I was out of control and scared. I’m so sorry... The hot water bottle is on the bed.”

“Thank you. I’ll be fine.” He put on a brave face in order to scoff the grub quicker and sat at the table gesturing Mark did the same. “That cake looks amazing. Not your handy work?”

“No it’s out of the freezer sorry. Wine?”

“If it’s strong enough to numb the pain.” He winced, popping a couple of paracetamol from the blister pack. “How are you feeling after our chat?”

“Better believe it or not. I’m just sorry for freaking out afterwards.” Mark poured them both some wine and asked the question burning a hole in his brain. “Nicky... Why did you kiss me like that?”

“I was waiting for that.”

“I told you how I felt about kissing... But it felt real.”

“It was real. It was amazing wasn’t it?” Nicky took a gulp of his drink to wash down the meds. “I thought it’d calm you down... And it worked.”

“But I didn’t want you to.”

Nicky sniggered and shook his head. “I didn’t want a hickey or fractured ribs but it didn’t stop you did it? At least I was trying to be nice.”

“But... Huh. Kissing you... It was incredible and I know you didn’t want it. You did it because you thought it’d stop me beating you again and that made me feel like shit.”

“Are you for real?! You’re not the one locked up in a stranger’s castle being abused every 4 hours. Why can’t you just be happy I did it? I enjoyed it alright, honestly. I got that carried away forgetting who you were I actually wanted to fuck you. Isn’t that what you wanted? To hear me beg for you to make love to me?”

“Not under false pretences. I want you to be with me because you genuinely want me to make you feel loved and because you’re attracted to me, not scared of me.”

“Fine I admit it, since you cleaned yourself up, I do find you attractive. You’re gorgeous Mark and after hearing your life story... I felt for you. I wanted you to feel you weren’t alone anymore.”

“How can you feel sorry for me after what I’ve done to you?” Mark took a sip of his wine and opened up the take away food to serve up. “I mean, I know I’m a fucking psychopath or schizophrenic, whatever but what I’m doing, keeping you here... I know that’s not right. No one in their right mind would feel empathy for me.”

“Mark...” Nicky took hold of his hand and squeezed it. “I’m not an unreasonable person. I know why I’m here and no, I might not be happy about it but living in a castle, being waited on is way better than fending for myself at that B&B. It’s free for a start.” He grinned. “I still have to pay for the hotel booking because I haven’t cancelled it yet but...”

“I’ll sort it. You can ring them to explain they can let your room out to someone else. Ask them to store your suitcase and I’ll work out a way of retrieving it.”

“Why do I need it? It’s not like I’m going anywhere now to need my passport.” 

Nicky’s harsh reality upset Mark. He was just trying to help but hadn’t thought about the truth of it. “Touché... I thought you had some home comforts with you?”

“Most of it is in the car to be honest. I’m a light traveller. The only stuff in my case was toiletries and clothes and I don’t need my best jeans now.” Nicky avoided eye contact but then snapped out of his mood. “Sorry... I can report my passport missing it’s fine. I don’t need it. I live here now right?”

“Until you escape.”

“You’d chase me and kill me before I reached the gate. I’m not stupid. I have everything I need here. I promise I won’t try to run away if you promise not to punch me or kick me again. Look at me as a live in therapist. I’ll help you to feel better and I get free board and food by an amazing chef... when he doesn’t just pull shit out of the freezer.”

Mark laughed and smiled at Nicky’s positive outlook and twisted take on their situation. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Maybe, maybe not but I’m here and if I don’t laugh about it, I’m gonna cry.” He let go of Mark’s hand and tucked into his curry and rice, changing the subject. “So if this was a real date, where would we be eating?”

“I don’t know. I’d have to consult Google first. I haven’t been in town for 4 years.”

“4 years?! But you were with Kevin back then.”

“Yep and me being agoraphobic really didn’t help so there we go. Eat up it’s getting cold. Who said I’d take you for a meal anyway? I have an imagination you know.” Mark smirked and watched as his blonde shovelled food in his mouth. 

“Go on then. Tell me about it.”

“Well for a start I wouldn’t ask you out on a date until I knew more about you. So how about you tell me your life story so I can make an informed decision.” 

Nicky smiled at Mark being cocky. It was surreal to be sipping wine with the guy that kidnapped him the day before but they’d come so far already it felt kinda right so he tried to keep the peace and played along with their happy banter. It was better than a smack in the face for being cheeky.

“You wouldn’t know my life story before a first date because I don’t talk about myself like that until I’m in a committed relationship.”

“Give me something to work with then dick head.” Mark giggled, taking another sip of his wine while keeping his focus on Nicky’s cute grin. “What are your likes and dislikes... And don’t ruin it with snide comments about liking your freedom and shit.”

Nicky laughed and admired the humanity in Mark’s face. His smooth, clean shaven chin, his piercing blue eyes and perfectly cut and styled hair. He found it hilarious that it was modelled on Shane’s style. Mark hadn’t admitted this but after mentioning Filan’s name it was obvious he’d done some research in a bid to look 'gorgeous' and surprisingly it had worked. The yeti that had opened the door to Nicky on Saturday afternoon was long gone and when he smiled, it melted Nicky’s heart. He saw passed the torturer he initially thought Mark to be, now he understood his motives. He wasn’t 100% convinced he was safe from harm and didn’t delude himself with hopes of being allowed home but considering he didn’t have a home in Sligo yet, he forced himself to believe he was that therapist with free board. He expected to be locked in his bedroom most of the time but whilst Mark was making an effort to be nice, Nicky treated him like a potential friend or date in order to get through his ordeal. 

“OK. Well my hobbies were... Are, sorry... Editing my photo’s, whether it’s work or personal snaps, reading about the universe – Stephen Hawking’s theories fascinate me, watching or playing football – Man Utd, Ireland, Dublin’s Shamrock Rovers. My favourite music is cheesy pop. I always wanted to be a member of Backstreet Boys or Boyzone. My favourite films are Die Hard and Armageddon. I hate cats, prawns and smoking. I like shopping, fine dining, Netflix & chill and I’d love to visit New York in winter.” 

“You sound like a dating profile.” Mark laughed. “Netflix and chill hey? And which version of that do you prefer? The alone kind where you just chill or the kind with a friend where you don’t see much Netflix?”

“How do you know the difference?”

“Ha-ha, I read the internet and watch TV. I know what it means I just don’t have a choice that’s all. What shows do you watch?”

“Friends, The Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, Family Guy, all those American comedy types... You?”

Mark felt embarrassed by his answer. Nicky was so cool and enjoyed light hearted or intellectual stuff whereas he was into the gritty shows which didn’t paint him in a good light. “Erm... Law and crime stuff.”

“Like? Are we talking CIS or Jeremy Kyle’s War on Crime?”

“Ha-ha, more like Making a Murderer, Law & Order, Death Row, True crime documentaries... The odd murder mystery, The Punisher, Luther...”

“I get the picture Walter White. Inspiration.”

“Fuck off! But Breaking Bad was awesome.”

“So you know how to... Never mind. I won’t say it.” Nicky refrained from bringing up the fact Mark knew how to dispose of bodies without a trace or that Risen would kill him with no detection during an autopsy. But Mark knew what he meant and why he was too scared to joke about it. 

“Yeah I know and it’s not going to happen so chill out. You’re the last person on earth I want to murder... You’re amazing Nicky.”

Necking the rest of his wine, Nicky ignored Mark’s comment and continued the conversation. “So rosé is your poison?”

“Only with take out. Unless it’s pizza or kebab then it has to be a can of Guinness or Strongbow. Whiskey and Coke is always good too... Top up?”

“Sure, thanks. So what’s the plan after this?”

“We can watch a movie if you want or if you want to be alone...”

“No I don’t wanna be alone Mark, I’ve spent enough time mulling over shit on my own. Would Willy mind if I steal your attention for a bit longer?”

“I’m sure he’d be relieved of the peace to be honest. I talk more than he does.” Mark winked, taking the Mickey out of himself. “I know it’s crazy Nicky but he’s all I’ve had for so long, I...”

“Its OK you don’t have to explain again. I know. A film would be nice though. I’m aching all over, I need to just chill... As in alone chill not friends chill... But with you. And Netflix.”

“I’d love that.” Mark smiled, excited to be able to lay next to Nicky without intentional sex or abuse. The wine was helping him with his confidence but he knew Nicky’s reasons for downing his alcohol was completely different.  
***

When a call came from the B&B, Gillian answered straight away with hopes of it being Nicky but instead the owner spoke, repeating the message they’d had from him. It wasn’t customary to follow up concern but when they’d told him Gillian had been looking for him, Nicky had given them permission to pass on the news so he didn’t have to lie to her himself or leave a trail of contact details. 

“He’s skipped town?! I bloody knew it... Yeah of course, I’ll collect it tomorrow, thank you... Did he say that? That’s relief then. Thank you so much for letting me know... OK bye.”

Shane could tell Gillian was disappointed by the call but asked for the details anyway. “Is this my fault?”

“I don’t know but he’s going to deposit the money into the account. I gave him some paperwork with the details on it so he should be sorting it.”

“That’s good at least. He did say he didn’t like committing to one place or person for too long. Maybe he just changed his mind. Doesn’t explain his phone though. Are you going to keep trying to call him?”

“What’s the point? He’s gone and I’m getting the money so I don’t care.” Gillian shrugged it off but Shane could tell he was in the dog house for scaring the pretty boy away. “Next time keep your hands to yourself.”

“Hey, I’m gutted too. He was gorgeous.”

“Seriously Shane? You’re such a prick.”  
***

“Jack, I’m flying!” Nicky mocked Kate Winslet as the boys sat on the sofa to watch Titanic, Nicky’s 3rd favourite film. 

Mark thought it was cute that the blonde knew the script word for word but didn’t ask him to shut up. Instead he stared more at the blonde than the film he’d seen a few times himself.  
“You know we should be watching The Notebook.”

“And ruin the book for me?”

“I have hundreds of books you can read.” Mark smiled and held his head in his hand, his elbow propped up on the head rest of the couch. “Nicky?” the blonde hummed but didn’t turn his head from the screen. “Would you like a tour of the house?”

The idea of being able to walk more than 3 paces was appealing to Nicky no matter how much pain he was in. If Mark trusted him enough to take the grand tour then he would respect that trust and not try to escape. 

“Really? Yeah that’d be amazing. It’s what I came for.”

“Do I have to go through the terms?”

“No. Don’t touch or steal, don’t try to escape.” Nicky recited the house rules and rolled his eyes. “Mark, I’m not going to try and grab the key to run away. I wouldn’t get far would I?!”

“I want to trust you, I do... I’m just sceptical you’ll sneak a weapon in your hand and stab me when I’m not looking.” He sniggered.

“Seriously? Why would I want to spend my life in prison instead of here? You wouldn’t... You can trust me. I promise. I’d love to see the entire house. I’ll hold your hand the whole way round if you want.”

Mark raised his brow at Nicky and chuckled. “Don’t waste your time do you?”

Laughing again, Nicky flashed a cheeky grin before pushing Mark’s shoulder. “We already live together dude. Not exactly taking it slow are we?”

“Not when you’ve already come in my mouth, no!” 

Embarrassed by their earlier encounter, Nicky blushed. “Oh god, don’t remind me... Not the sexiest of experiences.”

“It was consensual eventually... And you’ve got a cracking body, you have nothing to be ashamed of... And you’re an amazing kisser.”

“So show me your castle. What are you waiting for?” 

Nicky jumped up off the sofa, pressed pause on the film and then dragged Mark up to his feet. A sudden feeling of excitement and complete trust washed over the brunette. Nicky was so keen to nosey around his sanctuary and Mark was ready to show him. He was nervous about the back lounge though, the room in which all of Willy’s 'friends' lived. Taking the blonde up on his offer, he took hold of Nicky’s hand and led him out of the room, leaving the door unlocked. 

“You don’t have to hold my hand Mark, I was joking.”

“Sorry... Well you’ve seen my room and these two. If we go this way I can show you the penthouse suite. It’s the biggest space and is more of a mini apartment in its own right. My parents and I would sometimes stay up there when I was younger. It needs a good dust now but it used to be grand.”

Nicky was in total awe of the top floor after reaching the top of the spiral staircase he’d never stepped foot on. “Wow, this place is incredible. The view... Jesus. Can I look out on the balcony?”

“Sure.” Mark turned the key and opened the double doors to step out onto the terrace. “Stunning right?”

“Wow... I could get some stunning photos from up here. Do you ever sit up here?”

“Sometimes in the summer yeah. You can take some photos tomorrow if you like.”

“Really? Thanks, I’d like that.” Nicky nodded and smiled, making his way back inside. 

“Nicky, wait.” Mark reached out to grab his hand and stop the blonde from rushing back inside. “Just take a minute. You need the fresh air.”

Nicky stared at him with narrowed eyes. 'Why is he being so thoughtful?'  
“Its fine, I’m OK.”

“I’m not asking.”

Again the older boy felt dictated to but knew Mark’s request was for his own good. “It’s just a bit chilly that’s all. I wasn’t...”

“Nicky, relax for god sake. Come here.” He wrapped his arms around Nicky’s body, holding him close to keep him warm. “Just breathe in that fresh country air. It’ll help your headache.” 

Nicky cuddled into the big boy’s chest and closed his eyes. He knew he should have been freaked out but Mark was being a gentleman now and the aching older boy needed to feel some affection. He wanted to burst into tears over the reality of his situation but the reason he was trapped was also in the comforting arms holding him and his mixed emotions made his head ache worse. 

“I’m so confused.”

“I’m sorry.” Mark whispered, planting a kiss on his soft streaks. 

“I need to go inside, I feel sick, sorry.” 

“OK, it’s fine.” He let go and watched Nicky re-enter the house. He sat down on the closest chair and took a deep breath. “Are you alright? The bathroom is through there.”

Nicky went to splash some cold water on his wrists and neck but for the first time that day he saw his reflection in the mirror and his eyes welled up. The bright red hickey on his neck pulsed as his heavy eyes checked his cheek but the slap had faded. He rolled up his t-shirt and studied the damage to his torso. Five separate bruises were clustered together on his ribs where Mark had booted him hours ago. They were already black and blue and he hated seeing the evidence but it could have been worse. At least they weren’t broken. He knew a hospital wouldn’t do anything so he would have been stuck in bed, locked in the bedroom to suffer in silence. 

“Nicky are you alright?” Mark shouted from the hallway. 

He quickly covered himself up and ran the cold tap again, splashing his face to cool down. “Yeah, one minute.” Bracing himself to put on a brave face again, Nicky took a painful deep breath before returning to Mark’s side to look around the rest of the house.  
***

It was only 9pm and the evening seemed to drag now. Following his tour Nicky requested half hour to himself to rest. Seeing his battle wounds had shook him and he had a lot to think about. He considered the possibility of genuinely being happy at Castledale. He believed Mark could change but he wasn’t sure he could sacrifice his freedom just for a beautiful house. He loved his job and was desperate to finish his roll but remembered his battery needed charging. Mark won’t mind him plugging it in tomorrow, he did suggest Nicky could take some more photos.  
He wondered when he’d be allowed to retrieve belongings from his car. There wasn’t a great deal in it but some precious memories from home and his journal. He’d failed to admit to Mark that he enjoyed writing more than reading. It was just a journal, nothing extravagant but it helped him to express his daily thoughts and remind him what he’d been up to. He wanted to write down every gory details of his capture but knew if Mark found it, he’d be convinced it was a record for evidence. If he could get his hands on it though he’d find a way to fill it in.  
He thought about the bear room downstairs and how he’d laughed over the hilarious figures on display. He could remember the craze over them back in the day and smiled at the memory of a simple life. He thought it was cute that Willy was Mark’s best friend. He knew it was because of his mental state but he felt the brunette was trapped inside his own broken mind and there was a sweet, vulnerable, kind, loving, generous man screaming to be set free, desperate to love and be loved but as much as Nicky wanted to believe things could get better, the reality was he was still kidnapped, locked inside a room in agony all at the hands of the beast.

Nicky was in 2 minds about what to do next. Part of him wanted to cry himself to sleep but the other wanted to suggest getting drunk and roll around the bed with Mark in a hope he wouldn’t turn nasty. He was so tense he wanted to be the one to take his anger out on Mark. He wanted to thrust his cock so far up Mark’s ass, he felt as much pain as he had. It confused him though. Why would he want to shag the man holding him prisoner? Was it still just a game to stay safe or was his attractions to the blue eyed boy real? Since Mark had restyled his head and confessed his story, Nicky saw him in a different light and began making excuses for him. The abuse was no longer in the forefront of his mind as he’d been treated so well that evening. He had to see Mark again. 

 

Whisking away in the kitchen, Mark wiggled his hips to the music playing on his hi-fi as he made a lemon meringue pie from scratch. Baking always took him to another place where he’d feel safe and young again. He used to watch his mother baking bread and scones as a child and she’d sing Beatles songs to him as he observed. Cooking was his mammy’s favourite chore so it made him feel close to her and she always revelled in seeing her son’s reaction to trying something new she made. Nicky had wolfed down his cookies and main meals so he was confident the boy would like his next offering. It wouldn’t be ready until morning but he wasn’t sure he’d see his blonde again that night. He respected Nicky’s need to be alone so treated himself to a glass of JD & Coke. 

Jumping out of his skin, the home phone that sat atop the work surface almost blurring into the lines of the cabinet, abandoned, rang for the first time in over 3 years. It was the internal tone which reminded him that there was a handset in Nicky’s new room. He scrambled to answer it and in hast dropped his spatula, splattering egg white on the tiled floor. 

“Nicky?”

“Mark, hey.”

“Wow it’s so weird using a phone.” He chuckled. “Id forgotten I had them. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice. Can I come down and be with you?”  
Reluctant to accept the offer, Mark remained silent for a moment, unsure why Nicky would dare ask such a thing.  
“I’m bored and fancy another drink. Are you busy?”

“Erm... Not greatly... Are you OK?”

“Yeah I just... Cabin fever I suppose. I’ll understand if you’d rather be left alone or just want to come up to me, I just... Sorry, what am I thinking? We’re not mates, it’s fine, forget it.”

“No it’s alright. I’ll be up in a minute, I’m just about to bake a dessert for tomorrow but I’ll set the timer on the oven so it doesn’t burn and be right up. What do you want to drink?”

“Something strong!”

Five minutes later Mark arrived in the bedroom with a bottle of vodka, whiskey and Coke. He didn’t lock the door this time as he wanted to trust Nicky wouldn’t walk out of it alone and the gesture didn’t go unnoticed. It made Nicky smile to know Mark was beginning to trust him but also knew the entire house was on lock down so unless he planned on murdering the brunette first, he wouldn’t get anywhere. He poured them both a double shot of their chosen spirit and settled down on the couch. 

Mark smiled at Nicky as he took a large gulp from his pint glass. “Go steady if you’ve been taking pills all day.”

“I haven’t. They barely touched the sides so I haven’t bothered. But this should help... Sorry about earlier. Walking around the house made me dizzy and I felt quite sick afterwards.”

“That’s OK. You need the rest. Have you checked out the damage yet?”

“Yeah.” Nicky dropped his head and frowned. “I’ll survive.” He hissed, twisting his body to face his company. “I deserved it.”

“No you didn’t, don’t be stupid. I’m so sorry.” Mark’s hand reached to stroke Nicky’s cheek and he was relieved when the older boy didn’t flinch at his touch. “You have to believe me Nicky. I never mean to hurt you.”

“Promise it won’t happen again.”

“I can’t but I’ll try. Don’t attempt to be sneaky or cross me again and we should be fine. I’m going to get help to control it, I swear.”

Nicky nodded and looked back up to the monster or at least the shadow of a man he’d once been so afraid of. “I’m going to help you Mark. I know you’d be an amazing boyfriend if you could let go of your issues.”

“I want to change for you but if you rebuild my mind and gain my trust just so you can escape then it’d break me again.”

“I told you, I’m not going to escape. I’ve got no where to go. It’s only been 2 days, I know I have to earn your trust but it works both ways. I need to know you’re not going to break my wrists or smash my head against a brick wall.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. I want you to love me. I want to share all this with you and give you a loving home... I want you to be able to go out to work and not be afraid to come home to your house wife or feel the need to warn everyone what a nutter I am.”

Nicky smirked at him and held his hand in his lap. “Maybe one day I’ll want that too. But right now everything is so raw and I’m still so scared.”

“Please don’t be scared. I’m trying my best.”

“I know, I know... I just wish you hadn’t hurt me... Everything would be so much easier if...”

“If I hadn’t knocked you out and forced you to stay, I know. You know why I did it.”

“Yeah but it wasn’t you. It wasn’t the gorgeous, smart and funny you that I spent the afternoon with watching a movie with and kissing... That kiss was incredible Mark.”

“Even if you did do it for the wrong reasons.” He grumbled, avoiding eye contact with his boy. 

Nicky sniggered and cocked his brow. “You made me come in your mouth for the wrong reasons but I still enjoyed it. I gave you permission to do it.”

“You begged me to sleep with you earlier. Why did you do that? Tell me the truth.”

“OK... Because I wanted to. I wasn’t afraid then, I was turned on and I trusted your mood. I got carried away and I thought if it was consensual it would change everything... Yeah OK it wouldn’t have been heart felt but it would have been hot.”

“So it wasn’t a game? Having a shave actually worked?” he grinned. 

“Funnily enough it did... I know you cut your hair like Shane to impress me and I think it’s adorable that you went to those lengths to get me to fancy you.”

“You fancy me? Why would you fancy me?”

Nicky sighed and rubbed Mark’s lap, staying away from his groin. “Because you’re gorgeous. And I can see passed the beast you were yesterday and I can feel the determination in your heart to be a better person. You’re not in denial about your faults, you understand how you got in this state and I know if you can trust and love someone as much as you do that fucking bear, you’ll be an amazing husband one day.”

“Wow... I sincerely hope you mean that. That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”

“You’re kidding right? Concentrating on your bad side isn’t a good thing... I like you Mark. I genuinely think you’re just a troubled little kid in a man’s body screaming to be loved. Of course I couldn’t see it at first. All I could see was a dark, hairy monster, beating me and keeping me imprisoned against my will... I was petrified you were going to kill me. But you sat on that couch in the other room and told me every detail about your miserable life and it shattered a piece of my heart. I’m a nice, caring, open minded person and I truly felt for your situation. Since I was younger I’ve always wanted to be a footballer, therapist and photographer. I started by trying for a football career but I sucked at it so I went back to college and studied hard to help people instead of entertain them. The one thing I’m good at is listening and reasoning with people. I just want to make the world a brighter place with happy, controlled, strong minds and paint it with beautiful pictures of Ireland and one day further a field... I see you Mark. I see your future and it’s not rotting away in jail for rape and GBH. You can trust me... At first I admit it I was trying to keep you sweet but it backfired on me because now I see you for who you really are I... I’m not so afraid anymore.”

Mark sobbed at Nicky’s speech and sniffed before looking up at him. “I don’t deserve you. You’re so perfect... What have I done?! Why did I do this to you? I’m scared I’m gonna lose you and wake up alone in the morning if I don’t keep you locked up. I don’t want you to feel trapped. I want you to be able to roam the house as you please but I can’t risk losing you. You’ll find the keys while I sleep and creep out and the next thing I know...”

“No, Mark, stop.” Nicky shook his legs and lifted his chin, his finger tucked under it to make him face him. “That’s not going to happen I promise. You have to trust me. I’m happy with this room, you can lock the door before bed tonight I don’t care. I understand your anxiety and paranoia. As long as you trust me to keep the door unlocked when you’re in the room with me I can live with that. That’s just my anxiety. I need to know I can get away if I feel threatened again. That’s fair isn’t it?”

“Yeah that’s fair. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Believing in me... For not scratching my eyes out when you got the chance.”

“And ruin those gorgeous blue orbs? I don’t think so. I’m a lover not a fighter. The only thing I fight for is happiness and the only weapon I have is my knee... For kicking bastards in the ball sack.” Nicky giggled making Mark smile too. “You know what? If I’d met you any other way and you looked as cute as you do tonight, I don’t think I’d be able to resist.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“Really?! Shane’s fit as fuck but I didn’t want him all over me.”

“Exactly so why would you want me? Look, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I don’t believe anything you say. How do I know you’re not just trying to butter me up?” 

Nicky was becoming so frustrated by Mark’s scepticism he jumped up from the sofa and stripped his joggers and boxers down to his ankles, exposing his naked crotch. “Seriously?! Look at me. Would I do this if I was worried you’d bite me?”

“Jesus Nicky. Put it away, you don’t have to do this.” He shielded his eyes and refused to glare at Nicky’s body. 

The blonde covered himself up and sat back down on the sofa, as close to Mark as he could get without physically sitting on his knee. “See... The Mark I knew yesterday would have jumped on me in an instant just like he did this morning and the Nicky you knew then would have been crying inside, terrified he’d be eaten alive. When are you going to realise I forgive you and want to help you?”

Mark snapped and raised his voice to reply. “You don’t just forgive someone for violence Nicky. Especially someone that bashes you round the head and throws you in a dark room. You’re not God, I can’t just apologise and repent in order for forgiveness.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I am your God. An angel sent to save you from yourself.” 

“Don’t be so ridiculous. You’re not thinking straight that’s all. The blows to your head have sent you crazy and you’re just trying to get out of a terrible situation.”

“I’m being ridiculous?!” Nicky shouted. “You’re the one with mental health issues not me.”

“Gee thanks for that... I’m not stupid. I’ve seen enough shows to know what condition people get from kidnap.”

“This isn’t a show Mark. I’m not a made up character in some fucked up program. I’m an educated human being, I know what Stockholm syndrome is but that’s not what this is. I’ve been here 2 days, I’m not in love with you.”

“So why are you being so reasonable and calm?”

“I give up!” Nicky necked his vodka and stood to refill his glass, adding very little mixer before gulping half of the beverage again. “Put some music on.” He threw the TV remote at Mark’s chest, unafraid of his reaction. “Come on, entertain me. I’m bored of talking.”

Mark swung his legs round to sit properly on the couch and flicked the Tele on to a music channel. He joined Nicky in finishing his drink and then stood to refill.  
“Stay there. Here.” He passed the whiskey. “Loosen up. When was the last time you got drunk and had a banging night?”

“Alone or with someone?”

“With someone, sad sack!” Nicky laughed, dancing on the spot to the dance tune. “Turn it up.”

“Are you really going to rave in the bedroom when there’s a perfectly good entertainment room downstairs with a pool table and mini bar?”  
Nicky’s eye lit up so he bounced over to Mark’s lap and kissed his cheek. “Our own little pub yeah. Let’s do it. Let’s just be ourselves and forget about everything else. We can get drunk, shoot some pool, dance around like idiots and worry about feeling like death tomorrow. Tell me you don’t want to let yourself go and have the best night in you’ve ever had.”

“Do you trust me not to take advantage when you’re rat arsed?” Mark held his waist as Nicky’s little butt sat on his groin. 

“You won’t be taking advantage if I get you drunk. It’ll be me jumping you.” Nicky giggled and stroked his hand through Mark’s dark, super soft hair. “I just want to forget what’s going on.”

“Don’t use me Nicky. I know I’m not in a position to ask but I genuinely don’t want to sleep with you yet.”

“Are you sure? Because right now I want to fuck you until you cry with pleasure.” The blonde gave a cheeky grin and leaned down to tease Mark’s neck. “You want me, I know you do.” When he heard himself repeating Shane’s lines he shuddered. “God I sound just like that dickhead.”

“Mmm, please stop.” The brunette half heartedly mumbled, turned on by Nicky’s lips kissing his skin. “Fuck, please stop Nicky. I don’t want to push you away and hurt you.”

Sitting up to keep the peace, he gave a sexy smile and climbed off. “Let’s go dance then big man.”

Mark’s groin was pulsing but he didn’t want to whip his erection out and rape the boy. He didn’t even want to make love to the blonde. He desperately wanted to believe he was being honest but given the circumstances, he had no faith that everything was going to be OK. He enjoyed every second of Nicky flirting with him and touching him but he couldn’t understand how it would be a real possibility to be true. Every time he saw the bruise on his victim’s neck he mentally kicked himself in the balls just like Nicky had. He knew he’d deserved it and reacted badly by booting him back but he’d never been violent before attacking Kevin and blamed losing his parents for his snap decision.  
***

Gillian sat with Nicky’s suitcase between her feet. She’d been to collect it from the B&B in case he ever contacted her for his passport. When her mobile rang, she answered it on speaker phone and told Shane what she was doing.  
“Should I go through it?”

“And invade his privacy?” Shane replied.

“There can’t be anything too important in it else he would have gone back for it.”

“Yeah but his passport is in it. That means where ever he’s gone, he’s still in Ireland. There could be a clue as to where he’s gone.”

“Gill, why do you care so much? We don’t know him.”

“It just seems suss that’s all. He goes out to Castledale and then suddenly he’s gone. How do we know it was even him that called the hotel? The money hasn’t been transferred yet, maybe it was a lie.”

“Who else would know about it? The hotel have no reason to lie about it. Look in the case then.” Shane huffed down the line.

“It’s just clothes and toiletries… I’ll check the pockets… they’re empty. There’s just his passport and hotel details.”

“So drop it. Where ever he’s gone, it can’t be serious. He’s in Ireland somewhere. Maybe he had to shoot off back to Dublin. If you’re that concerned, call his next of kin on the back of the passport.”

“I don’t want to. If he can’t call me back then…”

“His mobile is still off babe. It could be broken. Do you want me to call them for you?”

“No… if he hears you’re asking after him, he’ll go ape shit.” She sighed and zipped the case back up, leaving the passport on the table. “I’ll think about it. If we don’t see any cash in the account by tomorrow evening I’ll try to contact someone else. It’s not about the money really, I just don’t get it. He was so excited about this job and there’s just something about Castledale I don’t trust. We never had any response from a resident yet there was mail in the post box.”

“Could have been junk mail? And maybe it’s full because no fucker lives there.”

“It wasn’t full, it wasn’t spilling out or anything which is stranger. If no one lives there then it’d either be taped up or rammed full of shit. There was tyre tracks, Nicky had definitely made it there… you know what, I’m going back to check it out. It’s dark now, if there’s someone home there’ll be light on.”

“No, don’t you dare. Gillian just drop it, please don’t go there on your own. You won’t get through the gate.”

“I know, I just want to look. I’ll be fine. I can pick you up on the way if you’d rather come with me.”

“No Gill, just drop it and mind your business. Castledale has nothing to do with us.” Shane argued, unable to see any point in snooping around. “Please just leave it. See if you get the money tomorrow and call his next of kin. Who are on it?”

“His mother and aunt… fine I’ll wait. If something has happened to him though I won’t forgive you for making me stand back.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“You scared him away, we don’t know it’s not your fault.”

“Don’t start on me woman. Go to bed and shut up. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night.” Shane hung up the phone leaving Gillian in a confused state. She didn’t know what to do but something just didn’t feel right.  
***

“Yes, haha I win again.” Nicky boasted having potted the black for the third time. “Don’t you ever play on your own? I’d have thought you were a pro by now.”

“Hardly fun playing on your own is it?” Mark grumbled in his defeat. “I did used to play a lot, I’m just a bit rusty.”

“Aww and here’s me thinking you let me win.” Nicky grinned, poking Mark’s bum before returning the cue to its place.

“Oh… busted!” he laughed. “Nah, I’m just crap. I spend more time belting out karaoke if I go on a bender.”

“Ooh, that could be fun. Put it on then.”

“I’m not drunk enough yet.”

“Mark, it’s just you and me, no one else is listening.” He poured them both a shot of Tequila and held one out to Mark. “Cheers… ugh, yuk. Come on, I’ll go first. What should I sing?”

“Fine… can you sing?”

“No ha-ha but I could murder Take That or I know, Girls Aloud The Promise.” 

Mark thought for a second and pushed Nicky’s shoulder. “Piss off.”

“I can think of plenty more.” The blonde laughed, teasing the brunette. “I think we’re alone now, doesn’t seem to be anyone around…” he sang. “Boy if you want to be my speciality you’ll have to wait for me and that is that.”

“You’re right, you can’t sing.” Mark chuckled at Nicky twirling on the spot, clearly very tipsy as he kept singing lines from Girls Aloud songs. 

“Come take my hand, understand that you can, you're my man, and I need you tonight. Come make my dreams, Honey hard as it seems. Loving me is as easy as pie.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Mark muttered under his breath, smiling at the beautiful blonde dancing in his house. “Do it properly then. Pick something while I go to the toilet.” 

Mark was nervous about leaving his victim alone around so much glass but he knew he had to push his insecurities back and accept that if Nicky did threaten him with glass, he deserved it. He was having such a good night, he’d enjoyed watching Nicky smile and laugh and seeing him drunk was great fun. He wanted to scoop the boy up in his arms and kiss him all over. He hoped he was just being paranoid. Within seconds the karaoke machine was on full blast and Nicky was blaring out lyrics to rapping boyband 5ive, Everybody Get Up and when Mark returned to the room he found the lunatic performing the dance routine to accompany his singing. Mark couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the piss head little boyband wannabe. He was having such a good time, it warmed his heart to know not every second of his stay so far was traumatising. When it came to his turn he winked at Nicky and told him to prepare himself.  
“Smile though your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your fear and sorrow, smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through for you. Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness, although a tear may be ever so near. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile. That's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile.”

Nicky was blown away by Mark’s stunning voice as he stood in awe and silence through the entire song. “Wow… you’re amazing.”

The king of the castle blushed as Nicky complimented him but he gave the mic back and smirked. “Thanks.”

“No Mark, I’m serious. Your voice is incredible.” Nicky kissed his cheek. “And see, I didn’t do anything stupid while you were gone. No weapons!”

“Can’t say I wasn’t worried for a moment… sorry.”

“Told you, you could trust me.” Nicky stuck his tongue out and reached for his vodka, almost stumbling over Mark’s feet. “Woops. Someone’s had a bit too much already. Maybe I should slow down.”

“Yeah maybe you should or I’ll be carrying you to bed.”

“Mmm, sounds good.” Nicky winked. 

“Don’t start. Pick another song to sing or put some dancing tunes on. I wanna watch you slut drop.”

“I don’t slut drop… but for you I will.” He licked his lips and pushed his body into the younger boy’s chest. “I’ll do anything for you.”

“You’re so funny when you’re drunk. Are you always this happy and cute?” he held his arms to stop him falling.

“This is what I’m like all the time usually. Why? Can’t you handle all my humour and positivity?”

“I’m not sure but I like it.”

“See… I can lift you up and make you happy too. The last few days have been so fucking miserable, I’ve hated myself.”

Mark felt sick and guilty for crushing the boy that was usually a happy soul. The last couple of hours had caused a permanent smile on Nicky’s face and it killed Mark to know he’d been the reason to wipe to away recently. When Nicky wrapped his arms around his back to cuddle him, Mark fought back tears. “No more than I hate myself.”

“So let me make it better. Let me help you.” Nicky held Mark’s cheek and stared at him, noticing the wetness in his eyes. “Let’s just draw a line in the sand right now and do this. I’m not joking, I’m drunk and everyone is honest when they’re pissed.”

“You also say crazy shit when you’re drunk. Just pick a song will ye?”

“OK… I’ve got one. You have Disney right?” Breaking away, Nicky left Mark alone and continued to concentrate on showing him a good time. “You’re doing this with me.”

“Oh god as long as it’s not Let It Go.”

“Of course not.” Nicky smirked and chuckled as the intro began.

“Fuck sake. Really?!”

Nicky laughed and broke into song. “There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before.”

Mark rolled his eyes and humoured him. “He glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched, he didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then he's never looked at me that way before.”

“New, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.”

“Well, who'd have thought?”

“Well, bless my soul.”

“Well, who'd have known?”

“Well, who indeed?”

“And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?”

“It's so peculiar, wait and see, a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before.” Nicky grinned ear to ear at Mark, making him giggle. “Ah man that was hilarious.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Mark laughed. “I’m a beast am I?”

“Hell yeah you prick. Well you were… now you’re gorgeous. Maybe you can be my prince one day.”

“Well you’re definitely already a princess.” Mark shook his head at the pretty blonde in front of him. “You’re beautiful.”

“Yeah I know, what can I do?” Nicky shrugged, unable to contain his smile. “So are you gonna dance with me or what?”

“Or what!... I don’t dance. I can’t dance.”

“Well baby, Johnny’s going to teach you how to dirty dance.” Nicky raised his brow before flicking through the soundtrack menu for the right song.

“You are not grinding your crotch on me right now. I’ll explode.” Mark finished his drink and poured himself another shot. 

“Hey, am I not allowed one now?” Nicky tickled him. “I’m not that drunk.”

“You have a head injury, you need to calm down a bit. Have a Coke first and I’ll think about it.”

“Fuck off, Coke! Spoil sport.” He pushed out his bottom lip and shuffled close to Mark again. “I might go easy on the grinding if I can have a shot.”

“I doubt that but fine, help yourself. Don’t come crying to me tomorrow when you can’t move and you’re falling asleep with your head in the toilet.”

“Yes boss… you’re a right little killjoy aren’t you? Cheer up man. You’re having your own private party with the love of your life. Don’t be dragging me down with your miserable mood.”

“Ha-ha I’m not in a mood and I’m not a killjoy. I’m looking after you.”

“I’m a big boy, I can fend for myself… most of the time.” Nicky threw in his jibe but Mark ignored it. “Oh come on Mark, dance with me. I’m having a great time. Don’t spoil it, come on.” He grabbed his hands and dragged him over to a larger space, pulling his hips close and holding one arm around Mark’s neck. 

Mark’s heart was racing. The stunning blonde was rubbing himself up against him and he was struggling not to break down and throw him against the wall. Half of him was convinced Nicky was still playing games, winding him up, making him hard to then leave him high and dry and he felt angry by the humiliation. The other half was lost in a world where this night was the best of his life. This beautiful man had appeared from nowhere to cheer him up and fall in love with him and he wanted to kiss him so badly. But the reality was somewhere in the middle. He’d never danced like this with anyone, not even Kevin and the alcohol in his system was heightening his senses. Feeling Nicky’s cock rubbing on his caused a stir. He was embarrassed by his sensitivity and hoped Nicky didn’t notice but by the end of the song it was so obvious he was too afraid to move.  
“You’re the sexiest little thing in the world.” Mark whispered in Nicky’s ear. “I want you so badly.”

Nicky dug his fingers into the younger boy’s waist and gave him one final thrust as the song ended but then he didn’t pull away. “Fuck, I want you too. I told you I would.”

“I’m not giving in Nicky.”

“Cunt!” Nicky joked. “Is this your new way of torturing me?” he said with a straight face.

“This is killing me much more than it’s hurting you, trust me. I’ve not has sex for nearly 4 years.”

“You could have done it last night. I’d have been tight.”

Mark snorted and shook his head knowing exactly what Nicky meant. “Thanks.”

“What? You had the power to fuck me whenever you wanted. You did this morning… so why not now I want it? Is it because you won’t get the same thrill?”

Mark prized Nicky’s hands off him and walked away. “Enjoy the rest of your night.”

Nicky huffed and kicked himself for ruining the moment with his snide and bitchy comments about Mark raping him. He knew he’d killed the vibe and didn’t know whether to run after him or wallow in self pity. Either way he suddenly felt a little more sober and he was scared if he ran after him, he’d get a swift slap but that if he didn’t, it’d make things more awkward in the morning and Mark might not believe he was sorry.  
“Mark, I’m sorry.” He said, choosing to follow behind with enough space not to be caught out with the swing of his fist. “I’m an idiot, I didn’t mean what I said. I know you’re saving yourself and didn’t rape me for a reason OK. I just couldn’t help myself because I’m bitter and a bitch.”

“Just leave me alone. It’s fine. I’m going to bed. Thanks for a great night.” He said without turning to look at the apologetic blonde. 

“Mark, please. Just ignore me. What did you expect from me?”

“It was your idea to get drunk and party, not mine.” He yelled, spinning round to argue in the hall way. “You said we could forget about everything else but you keep making snide remarks and I can’t handle it.”

“I’m sorry!” Nicky covered his face in remorse and sighed. “I know, I’m sorry.” His bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes welled up. He knew he’d pushed his luck but didn’t want the night to end there. “Please just give me another chance. I won’t say another word, I swear.” 

Mark could hear the emotion in Nicky’s voice and watched as he fell to his knees in tears. “Get up you fool.”

Nicky shook his head and sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark crouched down and held his hand out to lift him back up to his feet. “Get up.”

Again Nicky refused, ready to be punished. “Just get on with it. Do your worst.”

“What the fuck man?! Just get up for fuck sake. I’m not carrying you.” He took his hand for himself and dragged him up to his feet. When he saw the fear in Nicky’s eyes he groaned. “You’re so drunk.”

“I’m sorry.” Nicky kept his head down as his tears fell but held on to Mark’s shirt to steady himself. “Don’t hate me.”

“Stop being so sensitive and apologetic. It doesn’t matter. I over-reacted alright but I’m not a rapist.”

“I’m so confused.”

“You and me both. Look, why don’t we just call it a night and go back upstairs to chill out. It’s getting late anyway.” And by late he meant before midnight.

“Will you stay with me for a while? I need to put this right. We need to end the night on a high note.”

“And how do you propose to do that?” Mark tucked his hand behind Nicky’s ear and stared at him, wiping away the wet trails on his cheek with his other thumb. “Stop crying baby. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I need you to. I need you to hurt me to punish me then maybe I’ll stop talking shit.”

“Nicky… I walked away to prevent anything bad happening. I’m trying so hard not to take my frustrations out on you but you drive me fucking crazy. So please, just shut up.”

“Make me.” The older boy said, holding his hands around Mark’s neck. “Make me shut up. Make it stop, stop me from saying anything else that will upset you. Shut me up with…”  
The only way he could think of to stop Nicky from going on and on was obvious. As long as it didn’t lead to anything else, a kiss is all it took. Already so close to his face, he leaned in and pressed his whiskey laced lips on Nicky’s. Immediately the older boy was silenced and his body relaxed. Although their tongues didn’t meet, the pressure of their mouths touching was enough to reignite a spark.  
“Mmm, ah… yeah that’ll work.” He smirked at the brunette. 

“Lucky me. I thought you’d never shut up.” Mark chuckled, shuffling his feet as his jeans felt uncomfortable on his new semi. “I’m sorry I walked out on you. I’m just as sensitive as you are right now… but I really have had the best night in years… probably ever.”

“Really? That’s good news.” He smiled, focusing on Mark’s succulent bottom lip, just wanting to bite it. “You’re so sexy.”

“Ha-ha now I know you’re drunk. Blurred vision at all?”

“Stop putting yourself down. I’ve told you…you need to rebuild your confidence Mark and I’m going to tell you how gorgeous you are every day until you believe me… you’re gorgeous.” 

When the drunken boy bit his own lip instead, it drove Mark insane. He wanted to be the one suckling it so he took another chance and leaned back in to share a much more passionate kiss than earlier that day. It was forceful but hot and made his semi spring back to life completely. Moaning into the embrace, he lifted Nicky up to wrap his legs around his waist and he was carried over to the large corner sofa at the side of the room. Instead of climbing on top of Nicky, Mark stepped backwards and allowed the blonde to sit straddling him, still wildly sharing a tongue war without stopping for air.  
“Oh god, you’re so hot Nicky.”

“I can feel your hard-on.” Nicky muttered, catching his breath. “And I’m not allowed to touch it. I’m rock hard too and I can’t do anything about it. It’s not fair.”

“Who said anything about me not touching you? I just said I wouldn’t shag you tonight.”

“Do you have any lube this time?”

“Yeah… upstairs. Do you want to… I mean we don’t have to but…”

“I want to.” He nodded. “I want you to.”

“Are you sure? I’ll stop whenever you ask me to.”

“Be gentler this time and I won’t want you to stop. Make me come like before.”

“It’ll be better this time I promise.” Mark sealed the deal with another kiss and made his promise count by looking Nicky in the eye. “I’m gonna show you how it should be done.”  
***

It was dark and chilly but Mark’s body offered Nicky a cushion of heat as he stirred deep into the night, his legs wrapped around Mark’s, his hand and head resting on his bare naked, hairy chest.  
The brunette looked so peaceful and innocent as he slept in his trackie bottoms on top of the duvet. He’d kept his pants on and Nicky had respected his decision. The blonde however had soon whipped his off so he could be pleasured more tentatively. His mind was blown as Mark’s slippery fingers inserted into his ass like a glove this time. His cock had been ready to break glass and it throbbed in the younger boy’s mouth until he shot his load, just the head around Mark’s lips so not to choke him again. Their second go at it had been much more enjoyable but after the excitement was over, they’d collapsed on Mark’s bed and fell asleep in each others arms.  
When the chill across his back woke Nicky’s bare flesh he didn’t know what to do next. Should he bear the chilly air on his body in order to stay connected to the teddy bear around his limbs or try to slip away back to his room? He tried to predict how sober Mark would react to waking with him but he didn’t know him well enough yet to hazard a guess.  
He tested the water first by lifting his legs away but the younger boy began to snore in his comatosed state so Nicky gently rolled his whole body off the bed and quietly picked up his clothes, creeping out of the room back to the warm comfort of his own. As it was only his second night in the house and so much had happened and been said already he needed his own space to think. He laid under the covers of his new double bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark, replaying the last 48 hours in his head. He knew he should have been scared and trying his best to get away while he had the chance but a part of him felt compelled to stay.  
He genuinely cared for the hunk that had falsely imprisoned him and he made excuses for Mark’s behaviour. He felt foolish for feeling a sense of attraction and empathy towards him but everything came back to the fact that Nicky himself was lonely and desperate for love. He’d had boyfriends in the past, hot experiences with guys he barely knew but he wasn’t a slut so sharing his body with anyone was a big deal to him. Hence why Shane hadn’t got very far. Mark was exactly his type though. Dark, handsome, rugged and a challenge; the bad boy he told Gillian he liked. His vulnerability was much more of a turn on than Shane’s ego but he couldn’t forget how he’d ended up there. The innocent request to use the bathroom that resulted in beatings by the beast may have felt like a distant memory already but the bruises were still painful and as amazing as the blow jobs and snogging had been that day, Nicky couldn’t yet completely forgive the abuse that had warped his brain. He was desperate to write his feelings down and so hoped that Mark was in a good mood in the morning to follow through with his allowance to take more photos of the estate and collect his belongings from his car. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to be and talked himself into believing fate had brought him to Castledale and this was where he was supposed to be. Even if he could escape, who’d believe his story now? The moment he denied enjoying any part of it would be the end of convincing cops he was telling the truth because he was a terrible liar and deep down he didn’t want Mark to suffer for his actions. He strongly believed his mental state could be altered with patience, consideration and talking therapies. Damn, Nicky was willing to perform Reiki and massage on him if it helped. But why did he feel this way? Why did he actually want to stay and fall in love with someone that had brutally attacked him? He hadn’t been there 5 minutes and already he’d been through every emotion possible.  
The blonde sighed and let a tear fall to his pillow, fighting with his mind to find a way of accepting he could give Mark what he was pining for. Nicky would gain everything he owned and have a gorgeous rich man on his arm, a stunning home and security for life if only he could fully commit to the cause and refrain from making anymore bitchy comments about his assault. The main thing holding him back was losing his independence. How could he be happy if he couldn’t work or contact his family? He knew Mark wouldn’t let him leave yet so he needed to think of a way to just convince his loved ones he was OK.  
***

Unable to hold back any longer, Gillian sat at her desk and made the call.  
“Hello, Mrs Byrne? This is Gillian Walsh from Media City, your son Nicky’s new boss.”  
“Good morning dear. How are ye?”  
“Erm, well I’m a little concerned to be honest. I don’t suppose you’ve heard from Nicky since he arrived in Sligo have you?”  
“Yes dear, he rang us Friday afternoon to say he got there safe and then texted me Saturday morning to say he’d started the job early. Is there a problem?”  
“So you haven’t heard from him since Saturday afternoon?”  
“No honey. His father tried to call him last night but his mobile appears to be turned off or out of range. What’s the matter?” Nicky’s mum started to worry. “Is he OK?”  
“I was hoping you could tell me.” Gillian went on to explain her concerns over his disappearance and then asked for advice.  
“That does sound very strange. He hasn’t come home so I don’t know where he could be. He’s a very honest boy so I wouldn’t worry about the money sweetheart. If he said he’d get it to you, he will. He’s not a thief.”  
“OK, I’m just worried. At first I thought he could have had an accident but the hotel insisted it was his voice on the phone.”  
Yvonne chuckled through her nerves and replied. “Yes he does have a distinctive accent. I’m not sure what to suggest Gillian but it is out of character. Perhaps you’d be right to pay this castle place another visit. I’ll be on high alert in case he tries to call home and if he does I’ll let you know dear. Thank you for letting me know.”  
“I’m so sorry to worry you Mrs Byrne. I hoped you’d have been able to clear things up. Thank you for your time.”  
The phone call hadn’t helped Gillian’s anxiety at all. She couldn’t drop the subject like Shane had asked as nothing was adding up. Going against his wishes, she told her assistant she needed to nip out and she drove back to Castledale to investigate further.  
***

Snoring so loud he woke himself up with a snort, Mark stretched and looked around the room. He remembered going to bed with Nicky so wondered where the blonde had got to. For a moment he froze, scared his boy had got away so he shot out of his room and raced across the hall to the victim’s room. He burst in to find Nicky fully dressed on the couch watching the morning news.  
“Morning gorgeous.” The blonde smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m still here.”

“Thank god.” He breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down next to Nicky and kissed him. “When you weren’t next to me I panicked.”

“I was cold that’s all. I wasn’t sure where I was meant to sleep.”

“What time did you move?”

“About half 4. But I couldn’t get back to sleep. I was thinking about everything and trying to get my head straight.”

“Do we need to talk again?” Mark stroked Nicky’s scruffy hair on the back of his head. “I’m a good listener too.”

Nicky sighed and smiled, leaning in to offer another welcome morning embrace. “I’ve come up with some requests but I just want you to know... I’m not going anywhere. This is where I want to be. Here with you.”

“Good. I can compromise and I’ll listen to everything you say. I won’t be unreasonable, I want this to work.”

“It can work but you have to listen to me and work with me on this. Let’s have some breakfast first. Go on, go make me something, I’m starving.” 

Mark laughed at his cheeky demand. “What did your last slave die of? In fact don’t tell me. I might not like the answer.”

“Well I can’t do it yet can I? I’m confined to this room and you are my master.” He poked Mark’s ribs and giggled. 

“How about you come down with me? You might learn a thing or two, city boy!”

“No, no it’s fine. You can wait on me hand and foot one last time. Plus your cooking rocks.” He gave a cheesy smile and a praying hand posture. “Pwease!”

“One last time hey? What do you want?”

“You.” Nicky grinned and leaned in for a third kiss. “Last night was awesome. I’ve not had that much fun in ages... I’m sorry I nearly ruined it but I’m OK now. Hanging a bit but... I want to work this out. I wanna be with you.”

Mark was taken back by Nicky’s admission and didn’t know what to say. “Wow OK... I’m sure I can rustle something up.”

“Thanks. Make the coffee a large one though. I have a big day ahead of me.” He smirked and winked at Mark. 

“Oh you think so do you? Cheeky. Give me 15 minutes, I’ll be right back.”

Once the boys had lapped up the biggest bacon, sausage, mushroom and egg sarnie on the planet, the brunette settled on the sofa with his potential man to talk again. He was nervous about what Nicky’s terms would be but he tried to forget how he was technically still his prisoner in order to be rational. 

“God I’m full, cheers.” Nicky slumped on the couch and let out a long exhale before sitting up straight and turning to Mark. “So... I was in bed thinking all morning and I’ve come up with a proposition... What I said about helping you get over this, I meant it. I want to help you with talking therapy and relaxation techniques to free your mind. But for me to do it well I need something from you. A few things really.”

“OK, shoot.” Mark replied nervously.

Nicky took a moment to breathe and then took Mark’s hands into his. “I need to be free Mark. Not to leave right away, I don’t need to go anywhere I just mean free to live in this house like a normal guest and not be locked up at night. I want to make my own coffee in the kitchen and cook you breakfast in bed. I want to be able to sit out on the terrace alone to appreciate this amazing house.”

“That’s fine. As long as you’re not leaving you can have the run of the place.”

“Thank you. This room is fine, I’m happy with it but if I have to live in it 24/7 I’ll go bat shit crazy. Secondly, I want my things from the car. I don’t need the keys, I’m not going to drive off, I just need my home comforts and more clothes that fit.”

“I can empty your car no worries.”

“Or you could let me come outside with you and let me rifle through it myself?”

“Yeah of course sorry. Condition one forgotten already!” He grinned. “So, freedom and possessions, check.”

“I need you to transfer Gillian’s money. You keep the cash and just deposit it from your account into the Media City one. If she’s to believe I’m OK it needs doing as soon as possible.” Mark nodded in agreement. “And also... I’m gonna have to turn my phone back on. I need to let me mam and dad know I’m OK too. I don’t know their numbers off by heart to call them from the house phone but she’ll be worried she hasn’t heard from me. If you don’t trust me you can keep hold of it for now so I don’t text anyone the details of what’s going on. I just need to lie to keep them sweet and it’d be better coming from my mobile.”

“That makes sense. But what are you going to say?”

“I can lie to mam and say I dropped my phone and had to get it repaired. She doesn’t need to know I’m not working for Gill. I don’t need to contact her either. She’ll get her money and forget about me.”

“Sounds reasonable to me.”

“Are you sure? Do you trust me? I promise Mark, I’m not going to leave you alone again. I’m here to stay I just need to feel comfortable and let my family know nothing is wrong. Things will progress in time but we can take it one day at a time. No commitment to a relationship yet, let’s just concentrate on making you feel better. If a kiss and cuddle helps then fine but I won’t try to get in your pants again until it’s right.”

“Is that everything?”

“Answer my questions first.”

“Yes it’s fine and... Yes I trust you. I just hope I don’t regret it but it’s worth the risk if you can sort my head out and I get to keep you.”

“I’m all yours gorgeous. You’re my work now. I get paid in kindness.” Nicky kissed Mark’s hands and let go to rub his leg. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.” Mark dropped his chin to his chest and frowned. Emotional by Nicky’s willing to stay and move forward together. 

“Promise you’ll forget Saturday and treat me right. I’m not here as your prisoner anymore. I’m here to help and make you happy but it works both ways. No more violence or comments about being in control of me. I’m in control now. You can’t hurt me again Mark else this won’t work and I won’t stay. I don’t want you to be alone and waste your life in this state. I want you to appreciate what you have and show everyone what an amazing, kind, loving guy you are. You’ve got so much to offer the world and I want to push that potential and be proud to say, I did that, I helped him be this amazing person. No one is going to break you and bully you anymore because you’ll have me by your side. I admit I have a short term plan sketched out in my head regarding your treatment and recovery so as long as you trust me 100% you’re gonna be walking out of those gates in a matter of weeks or months, with me holding your hand... Calling me your everything. And I won’t disappoint you. I swear on my life, on Willy, on my freedom that you have no reason to doubt the authenticity of my intentions. I’ve thought hard about this and I know we can make this work. I love a challenge and when it’s as beautiful as you there’s nothing than can hold me back. Least of all a few bruises.”

“I don’t deserve you. You’re amazing.”

“So you agree with everything I said? We’re good now? Fresh start. Trust until there’s reason not to. I vow to trust you so I need the same courtesy.”

“I’ll try my best babe I swear. Thank you. I’m going to work hard at listening to you and strive to climb out of this pit. I’m going to treat you like a prince.”

“Good. I’m awesome but I need my pretty looks too so no more injuries.” Nicky grinned. 

“Best go out to the car then hadn’t we? Have you charged your camera battery yet?”

“You put it in the car so no. It won’t take long though, I can do a shoot this afternoon.” Nicky got up from his slumber and held his hand out to Mark. “Let’s go then big man.”

Standing in front of the enthusiastic blonde, Mark gripped his hand tight. “Promise you won’t give up on me Nicky. There’s no going back.”

“That’s the spirit. No going back... you’re my project now. I won’t be too strict, we can still have fun and our own space. You can listen to me call my mam and hide the phone after.”

“Thank you for believing in me. I didn’t think it’d happen so quickly.” He emotionally choked trying not to cry. 

“Told you I was awesome.” Nicky smiled with a twinkle in his eye. “So we’re good now?”

“I hope so.” As a tear fell from Mark’s eye, Nicky pulled him in for a cuddle. “Willy will be so happy for me.” He giggled. 

“Ugh, I forgot about having to please him too. Tell I’m looking forward to spending time with him.” Nicky teased, humouring Mark and his best friend.

“I think it’s time Willy and I had a chat. We need to break up.” The crazy brunette sniggered at himself. “He’ll understand though.”  
***

Gillian stood by the main gate after parking her car beside the stone wall exterior and peered down the driveway to Castledale. Nothing had changed though. The post-box still needed emptying after Mark had failed to do his rounds and the gravel hadn’t been disturbed since she last checked. As it was daylight there was no house lights on and she blamed Shane for not letting her check it out at night time. She stood staring for several minutes, studying each window for any sign of movement but because the gate was too far away it was difficult to focus on any detail. Just as she was about to give in again she saw the front door open. Her heart skipped a beat as she stepped back from view and spied more discretely.  
Nicky was first to step out of the house. He took in a deep breath of fresh air and waited for Mark to close the door behind them. Gillian watched as the brunette pointed towards the garages and then placed his hand on Nicky’s shoulder to guide him in the right direction. She was convinced it was Nicky even from a distance because he was now back in the clothes he’d worn Saturday. After a few minutes she saw the boys re-enter the house with Nicky’s larger suitcase and 2 boxes of his home comforts. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Gillian worried, confused as to why Nicky had lied about his where abouts. She immediately rang Shane as the front door was closed and cried down the phone. “... Nicky, he’s still at Castledale... I know what you said but I did it anyway and I caught them. Shane he’s wearing the same clothes, carrying boxes into the house with another guy. Someone lives here and he’s got Nicky in there with him. What if he’s trapped? Why would he say he’s skipped town and leave his stuff at the hotel if he’s OK?... There’s something not right here... What can I do?... I’m not dropping this... Yes of course I’m sure it was him... Huh, OK see you soon, bye.”  
***

“This is my autograph book. I’ve had it since I was 7 years old. If I go to a concert, show, festival, footy game or anywhere there’s famous people I take it with me.” Nicky explained as he went through his box of belongings. 

Flipping through the book Mark gasped. “You’ve met David Beckham and Roy Keane? Nice.”

“Hell yeah. Check page 10.”

“Oh my god. Where did you see all of these people?!”

“I went to the Pride of Ireland awards show as my old Uni professor’s plus one. His wife let him down last minute and we got along well so I said yes.”

“Louis Walsh, Ryan Turbridy, Brendan O’Carroll, Brian O'Driscoll, Sinead O’Connor... Bono and Bob Geldof? Wow, dude.” Mark was in awe of all the celebs Nicky had rubbed shoulders with. “Lucky you.”

“That’s the camera on charge. Is my phone around?”

Remembering where he’d put it, Mark handed him the mobile and sat in silence as Nicky turned it on and was bombarded with missed messages, emails and voicemails.  
“Wow, Gillian’s not happy. I feel bad now.”

“I’ll get the laptop and do the transfer now. Maybe you should call her and apologise. Let her know the money’s in.”

“I’ll call mam first.” Holding the phone in his hand again felt like a novelty to Nicky and he wanted to kiss it to welcome it back to life. “Here goes... Yes Mam it’s me, how ye?... Sorry, I broke it, I’ve been without for a couple of  
days. I didn’t mean to worry you. Just been busy with the job... Yeah I’m grand thanks. Work’s great. Gillian is lovely and the locals are friendly... Yeah the hotel is gorgeous but I haven’t found anywhere permanent yet... I’m looking for a room or house share to begin with. Just somewhere to sleep cheap... I won’t make it home for a few weeks mam, I’ve got a lot on up here but I’ll keep in touch like I promised... Today I’m back at Castledale to take photos for an article. The estate is stunning Mam, you’d love it... Yeah I’ll send you one later. Dad OK?... Cool, cool. Righteo well I need to drive up to the estate so I best get off. Have a great day, speak to you later, love you, bye.”

Mark warmly smiled at Nicky. “I wish I could call my Mam.”

“Oh babe I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

“No, no it’s fine I was just thinking that’s all. You’re so lucky to still have your parents. I was a knob to stop you talking to them.”

“She was fine about it. Do you think I really should call Gillian? What do I say?”

“Family emergency and you had to go home?”

“Yeah OK.”  
***

Still sat in her car along the road side in shock of finding Nicky in hiding, Gillian relaxed and thought about calling Yvonne but before she could dial the number, Nicky’s name popped up on her screen.  
“Hello, Nicky? Is that you?”

“Of course it’s me. Gill I’m so, so sorry. It’s been a crazy weekend.”

“What happened? I’ve been worried sick. When you didn’t get back to the hotel I panicked.”

“Sorry. I dropped my phone at Castledale right after a phone call saying I had to get home because my Mam was taken sick in hospital. I didn’t think, I just came straight home to Dublin.”

“So you’re in Dublin?”

“Yeah I’ve just collected my mobile and I’m about to transfer you the payment this minute. My Dad’s at the hospital so I’m trying to catch up on everything. I did get some photos but my battery died so I need to check through them.”

“Alright. No worries. So what’s the score with work? Are you coming back?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I can. To be honest my Mam isn’t well at all and I need to be at home for a while. I’m sorry Gill, I’m gutted to lose this amazing opportunity.”

“I’m gutted to lose you already, you’re so talented. I’m going to keep your job open for a while so if you’re able to come back or do some distance work we can work around it. I’ll pay you for the Castledale shots if you have any.”

“Great thanks. So the payment has just gone through, sorry about the delay.”

“Thank you. Should I send your suitcase to Dublin then? I picked it up with your passport from the hotel.”

“Oh you’re a life safer. No keep hold of it if that’s alright? I’ll get up in a few weeks to collect it.”

“Oh OK, if you’re sure you don’t need anything. I’m sorry to hear about your mammy, send my love Nicky and speak to you soon.”

“Thanks for being patient and understanding Gillian, bye.”

Gillian laughed in awe of Nicky’s laid back tone during his lies. It was definitely him outside the house, there was no doubt in her mind. So why was he lying, using his mam as an excuse? She definitely needed to call Yvonne now. 

“Gillian sweetheart I was just about to call you. Nicky just rang.” 

“Yeah he called me too. Just to be sure Mrs Byrne, you’re not in hospital are you?”

“Of course not dear, why the devil would you think so?” Yvonne was confused.

“Oh boy... What did he tell you because he’s just spun me a horrible lie?” After the ladies had exchanged stories Gillian sighed. “What do I do?”

“Nicky is an awful liar. I don’t understand why he’d say that. The only time he’s done this before was years ago when he met a boy in Cork before he came out to us. He didn’t want us to know he was staying with the gentleman but when it didn’t end well he came home and told us everything.”

“Why didn’t it end well? So he lied because he was scared?”

“They had a fight and Nicky ended up with a black eye. He’s never lied about his where abouts since.”

“Yvonne I’m really worried now. This doesn’t feel right. I think I need to call the guarda. No one has ever reported a resident at the estate, I’m scared Nicky’s there under false pretences. If he scared we have to help him.”

“I agree. Do what you deem best and keep me updated. He sounded happy on the phone but it could have been an act. I’ll leave it with you if that’s OK?”

“Sure, I’m on it. I need to get to the bottom of this before it’s too late.”  
***

Nicky insisted Mark took his phone back off him for now and they agreed he’d check for messages at intervals in the day. Although Mark felt guilty for keeping him from his mum, he was happy that Nicky was still showing how committed he was to making him trust him. 

Once they’d finished unpacking Nicky’s bits and bobs, the gate intercom rang. “Who the hell is that? I’m not expecting anyone.”

“Answer it and tell them to piss off.” Nicky laughed. 

Reluctantly Mark enquired who was there and when the voice of a police officer replied, he froze. Nicky was scared too; scared Mark would think he called them but there’s no way he could have.  
“Erm, what’s the problem officer?”

“We just need a little chat Mr Feehily. Nothing to worry about. Can you let us in please?” Nicky nodded at Mark, indicating it’d be OK. “Yeah sure.” He remotely unlocked the gate and stood trembling. “What do they want? Promise you didn’t call for help Nicky. Tell me it wasn’t you.”

“It wasn’t, I swear on my life. It could be nothing. Do you want me to go hide?”

“No stay with me. Hiding might make things worse. Just pretend you’re my boyfriend this once, please.” *Knock knock*  
Nicky stood beside Mark for moral support and braced himself as they came face to face with their unwelcome visitors.  
“Good morning, how can I help?”

“Mr Feehily?” he nodded. “We’ve had a call from a concerned neighbour about your well being.” The copper fibbed. “May we come inside?”

“OK.” Mark opened the door fully for the two coppers to enter. Nicky held his arm as his anxiety got the better of him and they both stared at the cops. “I’m fine.”

“Can I ask who your friend is please?”

“I’m...” the blonde began but wasn’t sure whether to lie or not. 

“This is my boyfriend Nicky. Why is someone concerned? I’ve always kept to myself.”

“Truthfully the concern is for Mr Byrne. That is you correct?” Nicky nodded, his eyes then shooting to Mark. “Can you tell us why you’re here Mr Byrne?”

“Because I’m staying with my boyfriend. We met online.” It was the fastest excuse he could come up with. 

“So you weren’t here on a job?” the other officer asked. “Photography maybe?”

“It wasn’t a job. Mark asked me to take some snaps so I did. I mean I am a photographer yes but that’s not why I’m here.”

“We had a call about your safety. The caller found it suspicious that you were here when everyone around here knows how prolific and private Mr Feehily is, refusing access or communication.”

Nicky nervously laughed. “Seriously? Mark is amazing. I’ve never felt more welcomed anywhere else. Take a look around if you’re worried about my living conditions.”

“We can see it’s a very beautiful house Mr Byrne...” the female guarda replied. 

“Do I look trapped and abused?! No. I’m very happy to be spending my time here with this incredible man that everyone has such false assumptions about.”

The male officer raised his brow at the female and nodded. “Can we take a look around? We’d like to see every room for peace of mind. It’s just precautionary.”

“You’re nosey fuckers you mean?” Nicky argued, making Mark nervous. “You’re invading our privacy for no reason.”

“You’re very quiet Mr Feehily.” The woman pointed out.

“You said you were here for Nicky not me. Feel free to look around. We’ll wait here.”

“No, you show us.” Said the man. 

After their guided tour and some note taking, both coppers convened in the kitchen to whisper. They seemed positive but still wanted to ask Nicky more questions. 

“Mr Byrne can we have a word in private?” the guy asked but Nicky refused. He couldn’t risk Mark thinking he’d tell the truth. “Fine, you’re not under arrest so we can’t make you.”

“Whatever you have to ask, you can do it in front of Mark. I’ll tell him anyway.”

The female officer consulted her earlier notes and began to ask Nicky about his reasons for being in Sligo as they were aware he’d moved for work because Gillian had told them. Nicky was almost honest in his answer claiming he’d initially found love online and so searched for a job in the area. He admitted he’d arrived in Sligo on Friday and worked the club before making his way to the estate. The female noticed the love bite on the blonde’s neck and silently scribbled it down. 

“Mr Byrne, we’ve had some conflicting information but your personal life is your business. We just wanted to check you were alright and make you aware there are a couple of people worried about you. If you’ve chosen to lie to them that’s your choice it’s not a crime but you understand under the circumstances we had to come and check. We appreciate the access and tour Mr Feehily.”

“No problem. I have nothing to hide. I have depression that’s all but I’ve got Nicky now and he makes the world a brighter place.” Mark held his arm around Nicky’s waist and kissed his head. The blonde smiled and cuddled him back, not going unnoticed by the police. 

“OK, we’ll leave you to it then. Thank you for your time.”

Watching the guarda leave with a sigh of relief, Mark locked the gate behind them and huffed. “Who rang them?”

“I had to be Gillian. I bet she’s spoken to my mam and they’ve put 2 and 2 together. I’m sorry, I should have told them both the same lie.”

“How does it matter? The cops came here, no where else. Do you really think it was her?”

“Well it wasn’t me I swear. But maybe I do need to show my face somewhere else.”

“But she thinks you’re in Dublin.”

“Does she? If she believed me why would she send the cops here? Mam would have confirmed I’m not home.” Nicky was so confused he growled and kicked the foot of the sofa. “I’ve fucked this up haven’t I?”

“No it’s fine we can sort it. Call Gill back and explain. Say you’re sorry for lying but that you like to keep your love life private.”

“Hardly, when I was snogging Shane Friday night.” Nicky huffed, sitting on the edge of the sofa. “She won’t believe me. She’ll not understand why I took so long to pay her if I could have driven to collect my case myself and give her the cash.”

“We were preoccupied. You panicked and lied. You’ve quit anyway, it doesn’t matter what she believes. You can say you didn’t lie to your Mam.”

“But she knows I did that’s the whole point. No matter what I say I can’t get out of this mess now.” He held his head in his hands and tried to stave off his tears. 

“So we need a valid story that you can tell everyone. Admit you lied but that you’ve been offered something else already. We can do this.” Mark sat down next to the boy and rubbed his knee. “We knew this wouldn’t be easy Nicky.” 

“I don’t know what to do. Maybe I should just forget about Gillian and worry about Mam. I could FaceTime her with you in shot and apologise for lying. She’ll forgive me.” 

“I suppose. Do you think it’d work?” 

“Yeah it’s the only thing I can think of right now. If you’re comfortable with that?” Nicky looked up at him and begged with his best puppy dog eyes. “I’m so sorry but we have to do what’s best.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.” Mark said confidently. “Id love to meet your Mam.”

“Really? I know this is crazy but...”

Mark held his hand on Nicky’s cheek to draw him in for a kiss. “I’m with you. I can do anything.” He closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto Nicky’s and held them there for several seconds. 

“What was that for?”

“Because you’re stressing and I wanted to shut you up.” Mark grinned. “And because you’re so beautiful I couldn’t resist.”

Nicky blushed and smiled back. “I want to be with you Mark you have to believe me.”

“I do... And I desperately want you too... So much.” 

Without thinking, Nicky lunged back onto Mark’s body and plunged his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. The kiss became passionate very quickly and they couldn’t prize themselves away. Caught up in the moment, Mark’s hands wandered to Nicky’s crotch, grasping his growing erection. Not resisting, he continued to unzip his jeans to have skin on skin contact with the blonde’s cock, stroking him hard as they kissed. Nicky’s delightful groans spurred Mark on to wank him off until he exploded all over the younger boy’s hand.

“Ah I’m gonna come... Fuck.” Nicky moaned, biting Mark’s lip as he felt the warm seed seep from his stiffness. 

“Feeling better?” Mark laughed. 

“You’re a bastard!” Nicky replied with a grin. “I don’t get to return the favour.”

“I don’t care. I just want you to be happy and making you come makes me very happy. So we both win.”

“You are in for best the experience of your life when we finally have sex. You’ll wish you didn’t wait.”

“It’ll be worth it though. Making love to you is going to make everything worth it. But for now... I get to touch you and know you’re mine.” Mark held him for another kiss and then sat up. “Come on, you need to introduce me to your parents.” 

“Absolutely.” Nicky smiled at him with genuine excitement in his eyes. Every time Mark touched him and kissed him, it made it that little bit easier to like him and he knew he was making the right decision. He’d made his choice and he hadn’t regretted it yet.  
***

Scampering down the dirt track in her high heels and pencil skirt, Gillian returned to car after discovering a way into the estate through a hole in the bushes of the adjoining field down the road. Unconvinced by the guarda's report that Nicky seemed happy and safe she’d crept on the land and spied through windows until she’d come to the boys enjoying their fumble. She had seen up close the smile on the blonde’s face and joy of his orgasm and was shocked by the scene. 

She sat in her car and turned on the Bluetooth to call Shane on her way back to work. She told him the latest about Yvonne’s permission to call the police and admitted she’d dared to trespass the grounds which infuriated Shane but when she told him what she’d seen his jealousy was riled.

“So he’s perfectly fine to put out for some weirdo in a castle but he wouldn’t shag me?! What a knob. No wonder he lied about where he was.” 

Shane’s bitter tone annoyed Gillian. “Get over yourself Shane. It’s not about you. But at least I know he’s safe now.”

“But he’s still lying to everyone.”

“Maybe he was telling the cops the truth. Maybe they did meet online but he was too embarrassed to say so. It’s his business not ours and perhaps it explains why he didn’t want to sleep with you.”

“Probably then. Makes more sense to me.”

“Of course it would because no one could possibly say no to you without a valid reason you pig. I’m done now. I’ll leave his job open for a while been as he said he’d send over some work but I’m staying out of his business. It still doesn’t seem quite right but I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt and drop it.”

“Good. I don’t wanna hear you’ve gone back there again do you hear me. As long as he shows some correspondence you leave him alone. Whatever that hermit has that I don’t, I’ll find out. I’ll win Nicky back somehow.”

“Oh my god Shane, you’re unbelievable. Maybe it’s about what this guy hasn’t got that makes Nicky want him. Like a fucking ego the size of Big Ben. I’m going now, you’re doing my head in. I need to ring Yvonne again to clear things up.”

Shane laughed down the line at the frustration he’d caused his best friend and signed off but when she tried to get through to Nicky’s mum, the line was busy.  
***

After the emotional video chat between Nicky and his mammy, the boys went on with their day. The lemon pie was chilling ready for tea as Mark accompanied the photographer in completing the job he’d gone for. Surprisingly, meeting Yvonne online cheered him up. He could see how close mother and son were and whilst he missed his own mum dearly, he felt welcomed and accepted into Nicky’s private life by his family and it tugged his heart strings, hoping the blonde would fall in love with him soon so they weren’t living a lie anymore.

They spent the whole day together, choosing the best photos to send Gillian, going through Mark’s own personal photo albums, reminiscing about the past, good and bad. The more Mark opened up to Nicky, the more the blonde admired him for not having ended his life. He couldn’t imagine the mental pain he must be feeling but it made him more determined to turn the brunette’s life around. He’d found a place in his heart to truly forgive Mark for the abuse and refused to judge him for it. 

Eventually when Gillian had spoken to Yvonne again she decided to package Nicky's belongings, set to be couriered to Castledale with a note. She wanted him to know she knew the truth but didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable with another phone call.  
When it arrived the next day, the boys accepted they’d been caught out and Nicky felt foolish but relieved Gillian had fallen for the story. Now everyone knew where he was, it was easier to carry on his mission to free Mark of his demons and gain some of his own freedom back too. 

Nicky drew out a recovery plan and got Mark to sign it. It was treated as an unofficial contract for his therapy and although some of the physical tasks sounded daunting, Mark was willing to comply and trust Nicky whole heartedly. There’d been no reason to think it was still a game for him to escape because the affection the blonde was giving seemed genuine.  
All week, Nicky took an hour, twice a day to counsel the troubled boy. He listened and gave advice on how to change his train of thought and already Mark’s attitude and confidence was growing. Each night the boys would relax in front of the TV downstairs until 10pm then Nicky resided to his room to collect his own thoughts. The system was working well and when not in work mode, Nicky was his usual bubbly self, making jokes, encouraging Mark to laugh. The laughter therapy was the blonde’s favourite. He’d only done it professionally on Mark once but it had worked wonders as they both fell around in hysterics, crying with laughter for no reason. Seeing Mark’s eyes dance as he smiled caused Nicky’s heart to melt. His techniques were working so quickly, he saw his client for who he really was and he couldn’t stop himself from falling deeper into a pool of affection and lust for the boy. It was unethical to feel an emotional attachment to a service user but as Mark was chosen by Nicky himself to receive the full package and they spent so much time together as friends, it was hard not to. After each session Nicky would give Mark some space and then bound back in the room as himself to ask how he felt, talking from an outside perspective. It was a little surreal but it worked as Mark learnt to separate his friend Nicky from therapist Nicky. 

On Friday evening, the blonde was itching for a beer but hankering for a dirty McDonald’s too.  
“When did you last have a Big Mac?”

“The day before Kevin left. You have a craving?” Nicky’s smile said it all. “Huh... Does this mean... Do you think I’m ready?”

“How do you feel about it? It’s just the drive thru. You don’t have to get out of the car.”

“I’m nervous you’ll take me somewhere else and I’ll never see you again.” Mark admitted, still insecure about Nicky making a run for it.

“Mark for fuck sake. I just want a burger. I want you to come with me. I’m not going to tie you up in Hazelwood and leave you. I thought we were over this.”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s a big deal that’s all. I haven’t been outside of the...”

“It’s gonna be OK babe I promise. We can take it slow. Let’s just sit in the car for a while first. When you’re relaxed I’ll drive out of the garage and if you want me to stop before we leave, I will. It’s open 24 hours now so there’s no rush. It’s literally 5 minutes down the road. I drove passed it on the way here so it’s not like we’re going far.”

Mark nodded and felt a little better knowing he didn’t have to go into town. “That’s not too bad then. I’m sure I can manage that.”

“Good. It’s my shout so order what you want. Did you want to wear your baseball cap to hide?”

“No one will recognise me now. I’m much better looking than I was.” he chuckled. “If I don’t have a panic attack maybe we could park up somewhere and eat it in the car. There’s a nice viewing point 2 minutes down the other way.”

“Wow, absolutely. I wasn’t going to push you that far so soon but it’s fantastic that you can suggest it. No pressure OK?” Nicky held his hand out to Mark and led him to the front door.  
His car keys had been hung up on the hook earlier that day as a trust exercise but the front door key was still closed in the drawer. The lads made it to the car and Nicky let out a satisfying sigh as he sat in the driver’s seat.  
“God I’ve missed my beauty. Belt up.”  
He could sense Mark’s nerves as he slowly moved to secure his place in the passenger seat but as promised the driver didn’t turn on the engine yet, just the radio on a low volume.  
“How are ye?”

“I’m totally fine actually. I think the anticipation will come when I have to open the gate. So just get there and see what happens.”

Nicky gave Mark’s knee a squeeze and backed out of the garage, making his way down the driveway. He watched him through the corner of his eye as the vulnerable brunette shuffled in his seat.  
“Breathe... You OK?”

“Yeah.” Mark nodded and wasted no time in pressing the button on his electronic key to open the gate. “Just go before I bottle it.”

Ten minutes later the car was already parked up at the opposite end of the road at the spot Mark had suggested. Mark wound the window down to take a deep inhale of the fresh air then tucked into his Big Tasty, large fries and chocolate milkshake. He remained silent as they ate until Nicky broke the quiet patch. 

“Are you alright? Just say if you want to go back.”

“I’m fine. Just thinking that’s all.” 

“About what? Anything good?” Nicky shovelled the last of his chips into his mouth and brushed away the excess salt from his favourite pair of jeans. 

“How amazing you are and how I’m such a fuck up and socially awkward freak.” He said light heartedly making Nicky snigger. “You’re a fucking god send Nix.” It was the first time Mark had called Nicky anything other than his full name but it made the blonde smile. “This time last week I was a different person. I don’t understand how I could have changed so quickly. Therapy usually takes months to take effect and here I am with you outside the estate eating McDonald’s. It doesn’t make sense.”

Nicky turned to Mark and grinned. “You’re awesome Marky. Do you not realise how incredible this is? I’m not a magician but it feels like magic to me too. You barely resisted coming out with me and I appreciate it even more because I was dying to get away too. I know it’s scary but here we are and I am so proud of you. See, I didn’t try to escape or go AWOL with you in the boot.” The blonde smirked making Mark chuckle. 

“Yeah sorry about that. I should have kept my thoughts to myself... I’ve got no reason to doubt you now. I trust you.”

“So tell me... How far does that trust stretch now?”

“What do you mean? You’re not asking to leave are you? Move out?” he panicked. 

“No you idiot. How many times do I have to tell you... Sake, I meant... Never mind. Forget I asked.”

“No, I’m sorry, don’t be like that. Tell me what you want.”

“No I want it to come from you. You’re not ready, it’s fine. Forget I said anything.”  
Mark threw his empty wrapping between his feet and leaned over to snatch the keys from the engine.  
“What are you doing?”

“I’ve talked enough this week. Now it’s your turn and we’re not going back until you do.” He dropped the keys down the front of his pants and stared at Nicky. 

“Oh here we go...”

“Yes here we go. Fucking talk to me... You’ve got me here now I want to know what you think you’re owed.”

“I’m not owed anything. Just being proud of you is enough for me.”

“Bullshit Nix else you wouldn’t have asked how much I trust you. What do you want? Tell me. You might be surprised by what I’m willing to give back. I’m not the prick I was on Saturday, you know that.”

“I’m not after anything. It was just a question for reassurance.”

“Are you still scared of me?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous. Would I have slept in your bed last night if I was?”

“I don’t know because it’s not your thoughts we talk about. How do I know it’s not just...”

“If you fucking dare say ‘some mind game’ I’ll slap you. Stop assuming I’m using all this hard work on you to get away. If I wanted to leave I’d have done it by now. What am I supposed to say to make you believe I actually want to be with you? I won’t keep repeating myself every time you question why I want to take a step forward. I don’t need to justify myself all the fucking time Mark. You’re not my keeper!”

Mark was taken back by Nicky’s snap mood change but understood how frustrating it must be to deal with his constant paranoia. He was upset too but mainly because he thought he’d let Nicky down so he remained calm and gave the blonde a minute to chill.  
“Have you calmed down yet?! I wasn’t having a go at you babe but this works both ways and clearly by your little outburst there, you want something else.”

"It's fine, I don’t need anything." Nicky stared out the window to avoid eye contact with Mark but without trying to scare him, the brunette thumped Nicky’s arm for attention. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Stop ignoring me dick head. What do you want from me? Do you want me to get out of the car and walk home alone is that it? In fact, sure why not, let me out so I can walk home on my own and you have the opportunity to go where ever you want. Go and don’t come back or follow me home, whatever.”

Nicky looked at him, shocked by the suggestion of him walking back alone. He knew he’d have to encourage it at some point but it was far too soon to expect him to do it right now. “Go on then. Prove how much you trust me. Get out and go home and see what happens. But I assure you I have nowhere else to go so I’ll make it back before you.”

“You’ve left your stuff behind before. I’m sure Gillian would welcome you with open arms. If you’re that fucking bothered, then go and get your things now and just go. Let me out, go get what you need and leave. Don’t come back, I won’t stop you this time.”

Nicky sniggered at Mark’s response knowing full well he was bluffing and angry. He’d never let him walk away that easy. Not when they’d made so much progress already. “Maybe that’s not a bad idea. Let’s face it, this entire situation is completely fucked up and clearly you don’t trust me. It doesn’t matter what I say to you, you’re never going to trust me to go out on my own. There’s not a cat in hells chance you’d have let me go to the drive thru on my own.”

“No I came with you instead so I’d say that’s a bigger deal don’t you?” 

Nicky knew he was right but he was still vexed. “Because you don’t trust me! It’s the trust I need Mark, it’s not just about you feeling better and taking leaps instead of baby steps. I need to know I get my independence back too else why am I bothering?”

Yelling at him, Mark growled. “What do you want? It’s a simple fucking question Nicky.”

Opening the doors, Nicky put one hand on the wheel and stared forward, holding his other out. “Keys, now… then get out.”

Mark was terrified his suggestion of leaving was being taken seriously but he didn’t want to argue anymore so he fished out the keys from his crotch and slapped them on Nicky’s hand before reluctantly climbing out of the car. “You’re really making me do this?”

“Go home Mark. Go back to your sanctuary where no one else matters and you can rot alone for the rest of your life.”

“Nicky, come on, that’s a bit harsh…”

Screaming at him Nicky turned on the engine. “Go! Leave me alone, I’m done.”

“What do you mean? You’re not leaving are you? I was just venting. I’m sorry, please don’t go.” Mark begged, worried it was over. Before he could try to climb back in the car, Nicky locked the doors. “Nicky… Nicky, please… fine. Watch me push myself to prove to you I can do this.” 

As Mark headed towards home 400 yards down the road, he kept his head down and walked as fast as he could on his side of the street. He didn’t look back to the car as he went but Nicky was watching his every step as tears filled his eyes. This was his opportunity. It hadn’t been planned but he was now in a place where he could run for the hills if he wanted to. He could drive to Dublin without looking back if he wanted. The sentimental objects at Castledale would probably be destroyed and it hurt him to think so but he could physically go anywhere he wanted. He sat to think about what he should do and what he wanted. Was it too late to admit the truth now or could he really be happy with Mark? Was he staying through fear and courtesy or did he think being with Mark was worth his hard work and suffering? What if he went back and Mark flipped out, beating him again and locking him up to punish him for making him walk home? Would there ever be trust again? 

When Mark reached the gate he turned round to see the car hadn’t moved. “What are you doing Nicky? Come back, please.” He sobbed, waiting on some form of movement, be it towards him or the other way. He was desperate to see his man return to the garage but when the car pulled out and Nicky chose to drive away, he was mortified and broken. “No… no, Nicky!” he screamed down the street as the blonde saw him from the rear view mirror collapse to his knees in regret. “Don’t go!”

Nicky sniffed and wiped his eyes as he drove forward, feeling guilty for leaving Mark in such a state but he’d made his choice. When all was said and done, the brunette needed teaching a lesson. Nicky just hoped it didn’t back fire.  
***

The crowds in town were full of the usual suspects and not many parking spaces were available but as he found himself on the right road, Nicky pulled into the first space he found and when he looked down the street he saw ChamRox. Squinting to look at the bouncers checking people in, he caught the back of Shane. Reeling from being back in public, Nicky failed to think straight and made a run in Shane’s direction. Lunging himself at the club owner, Nicky wrapped his arms around his neck, causing the bouncers to pay attention.

“Whoa, stand back sunny.” One said.

Not seeing him coming, Shane had no idea who’d jumped on him but when he smelt Nicky’s aftershave he knew. “Nicky?!” he pulled back to see the blonde, upset and shaking. “Oh my god, what’s happened?”

“I’m such a fucking idiot Shane.” He cried, unable to hold back tears. “Can we go inside to talk?”

“Of course. Paul, we’re not to be disturbed.” He told the head bouncer and ushered Nicky straight into the back. “What the fuck is going on? You look terrified.”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry for what I did and I’m sorry for lying to you both. I didn’t have a choice.”

“What do you mean? You’re scaring me.” Shane guided Nicky to sit on the couch in his office and held his hands. “Nicky, what happened?”

Shaking his head, he wasn’t sure what to say. “I just needed to see you.”

“You’re crying, something’s happened…”

“I’m so scared Shane. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know if I should be here or… I’m just so angry.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No… not anymore.” He frowned, dropping his chin to his chest. “Just hold me.”

Without arguing, Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky's body and let him sob on his shoulder. “It’s OK, you’re safe now. You’re safe.”

“I wasn’t thinking, I just drove away, I… argh, I shouldn’t be here.”

“Nicky, you’re making no sense. Is it the guy from Castledale?” he nodded. “Are you seeing him?”

“It’s complicated.” Nicky took a deep breath and stopped himself from crying. He pulled back and looked Shane in the eye. “I should never have come to Sligo.”

“Has he hurt you? I’ll fucking kill him.”

Hearing Shane’s concern over Mark scared him more than the chance of him trying to get in his pants again but he was there now and he had to think of an excuse as to why he’d fled to Shane’s arms. “No… I just… we had an argument and I… I needed to get away.”

“Why did you lie to everyone? We were worried sick. Who is this guy?”

“God… everything is so messed up… Mark, he’s…” Nicky wanted to say psycho but the longer he sat in Shane’s arms, the guiltier he felt. He’d laid in Mark’s bed the previous night and they’d kissed, cuddled and laughed until they fell asleep and this time Nicky hadn’t got up in the night to get away. He was happy next to Mark and hoped to be sharing his bed that night. “It’s nothing. I’m just being irrational.”

“Nicky… please tell me you’re not escaping from him. Tell me you were there through choice.”

“Of course.” He lied. “We just had an argument that’s all and I haven’t been out of the house all week so I just got in the car and left but now I feel guilty for running here to you.”

“Why did you come to me?”

“Because I had nowhere else to go. I don’t know where Gillian lives. I don’t know anyone else. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just explain what’s going on. I don’t get it…” Shane noticed the remnants of Nicky’s love bite and sat back. “I guess you’re in a relationship with this Mark guy.”

“Jealous much?” Nicky grinned. “If you hadn’t been such a prick then maybe I wouldn’t be.”

“Fair enough. But yeah I am jealous and I’m worried about you.”

Nicky sniffed and wiped his nose on the cuff of his sleeve. “I just needed to see someone to clear my head. It’s been a fucking crazy week and I just exploded. I don’t have any friends here and I didn’t have my mobile on me to call anyone.” When he coughed it caused his ribs to twinge which in turn made him hiss and hold his side. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong? You are hurt aren’t you? Did he…”

Standing away from Shane, Nicky shot up and shook his head. “No, it’s nothing.”

“Nicky, tell me, please. Show me what he’s done.”

“Nothing, he hasn’t done anything, I swear, it was an accident. It happened on Saturday, that’s why I dropped my phone. It’s just a bruise.”

“Show me!” Shane demanded, trying to lift Nicky’s top for himself. “Fucking hell. Must have been some accident. It’s still purple and green.”

“Get off!” Nicky shoved him away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Whoa, seriously, calm down man. He did this didn’t he?”

Nicky looked away and held back more tears. “No… it was my fault alright. Mark’s amazing, he’s… he’s a gentleman and for your information, I haven’t been shagging him all week. I haven’t even touched his cock.”

“That’s funny ‘cause Gillian saw you getting a wank on Monday after the cops left.”

“What!? What are you talking about?”

“Gill was the one to call the cops, you know that since she sent your stuff back with the letter.”

“Yeah I know that but how did she see us? Was she spying on us?”

“She found a way in. She was terrified you were in trouble Nicky. When she saw you getting hand fucked by that weirdo, she let it all go. She saw you were OK… but now you’re not and I wanna know why.”

“She fucking spied on me?! She had no right.” Nicky pointed at Shane who plainly shrugged at him. “I bet you were with her weren’t you? I bet she had to hold you back from smashing the window to get in and take me for yourself.”

“Don’t be stupid… I was the one that told her to leave you alone.”

“I can’t believe this. She knew I was there all along didn’t she?”

“Not at first… she saw you and him leave the house and re-enter with boxes.”

Nicky nodded and chuckled. “Wow… unbelievable.”

“Hey don’t shoot the messenger! Whatever is going on that’s your business but you came here to me tonight so you can’t hate me that much… I told you, you’d be back.”

“Are you for real? I didn’t come here for this.” As soon as Nicky heard Shane back to his normal self it was enough to confirm he’d done the wrong thing. “I can’t believe how much of an idiot I’ve been coming here tonight. You’re just gloating about the fact I came to you as soon as things go wrong with him… I don’t want you Shane. For a split second back there maybe I did because I didn’t know how I felt about him but now I realise no matter what he’s done or said, you’ll never be a patch on him. You’re selfish and conceited… Mark is worth ten of you.”

“Even though he battered you?!” Shane tested him. “Even though he’s held you captive for a week? Why else would you have lied, have bruises and be in such a state?”

“Are you fucking insane?! We had an argument that’s all. I thought you might have been human for long enough to talk but you’re crazier than he is. I wasn’t being held hostage, I… I chose to stay and I wanted him to touch me the way you’re pining for… I just lost sight of everything for a moment that’s all… I can’t believe I thought you were worth my breath.”

“So you’re denying Mark Feehily, the prolific freak of Castledale, isn’t a psychopath that raped you and knocked seven bells of shit out of you?!”

There was something in the way Shane said it that concerned Nicky. As if he was speaking from experience. “Why did you just say it like that? What do you know Shane?”

“Nothing… forget it.” Shane turned away and hid his face. “Nicky, please just tell me he hasn’t raped you.”

“No he hasn’t, I swear… Shane, what’s going on? Do you know him?”

“No… I just realised I knew his ex that’s all. Kevin… I already knew why he’d left for London but I had no idea it was the same Mark that did it. Kevin and I have a mutual friend and we were talking last night. He told me everything.”

Nicky took a deep breath and spun Shane round by his shoulder. “That was years ago. He’s not like that anymore and it was once. It happened once and he has enough excuses for it… not excuses, just, reasons why… he’s told me everything and I’m not scared of him. He’s an amazingly, kind, caring and affectionate guy. He’s gorgeous and modest unlike you.”

“I’ve never raped anyone Nicky!” Shane yelled at him. 

“No you just intimidate them until they crack. I’d rather Mark raped me than have sex with you.”

“Oh wow, you really need help. You want to be in relationship with someone like him?! He’s troubled and… weird.”

“No he’s not! He’s done everything he can this week to prove to me what a great guy he is and build his confidence back up to go out there and not be scared of cunts like you bringing him down.” When Nicky stopped he realised all he’d done was defend Mark and he felt he’d betrayed his trust. “I need to go… I need to go back and save what I have with him. Because I’ll be damned if I walk away and only meet people like you for the rest of my life.”

“You’re an idiot Nicky. I’m just as rich as he is and I don’t hide in a castle from the shame I feel.”

“Argh, you’re such a fucking dick! When are you going to realise I will never want you… not when I can have him. He’s beautiful and…” Nicky didn’t want to admit it, especially not to Shane but it slipped out. “I love him!”

Shane raised his brows and nodded with a chuckle. “Wow… good luck then. Don’t come crawling back to me when he snaps again and raises his fist to you. As much as I’d like to say I told you so, you’ve made your choice.”

“Yeah I have and I chose him… I love him.” Nicky turned to leave the club and Shane didn’t follow him but Nicky wasn’t convinced his own decision was right yet. He had to go home and fight for Mark but he was scared he’d cop a punch for it. But he didn’t care, he’d take it. He had to be with Mark, he couldn’t let him down and prove him right. He’d made a commitment and his stupid decision to try and teach him a lesson was over.  
***

The gate was closed and when Nicky pressed the buzzer for Mark’s attention to let him, he received no reply. “Oh come on Mark.” He huffed. “Great.” Clearly Mark had no intention of answering the call so he abandoned his car and climbed over the gate by standing on his car bonnet and roof to reach the top and flung himself over the other side. He ran all the way to the front door but just as he reached for the door bell he noticed the entrance was accessible. 

“Mark?” he shouted, slowly entering with caution and Nicky looked around for his man. “Mark are you home? I’m sorry OK, I’m back. I was just angry, I’m sorry. I was always gonna come back... Mark, please, where are you?”

Confused by the silence and scared Mark was waiting to pounce, the blonde crept towards the kitchen. There sat on the floor covered in blood, Mark stared into space holding a carving knife. 

“Oh Jesus. What have you done?!” Nicky stood in shock as Mark sat with tears streaming down his face, blood trickling down his arm to the stained floor tiles. “No, tell me you haven’t... Fuck. Mark I’m so sorry. Put the knife down for me OK. I need you to slide the knife across the floor to me. Can you do that, please?”  
Mark was in a mute daze but thrust the knife in his direction across the floor as he asked. As soon as Nicky had thrown it in the bin he rushed over to Mark’s side and held him.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Nicky cried, holding Mark’s neck, kissing his cheek as the boy remained rock steady. 

“You came back.” He muttered. 

“Of course I came back. I told you I’d never leave you I just went for a drive to clear my head. I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry.”

“You left... You... I thought that was it.”

“No, no I was never going to leave you I... Fucking hell Mark look at the state of you.”

“You came back. I can’t believe you came back. I closed the gate.”

“You didn’t close the front door though. Marky, look at me babe. Please.” Nicky held his head as he climbed on top of the broken boy. “I never meant for this to happen. I’m so fucking proud of you for being so brave and walking home on your own. I was being a selfish twat and I wasn’t thinking straight but I promise I had no intention of running away. I drove but I was going to come back straight away I just... I was scared I’d already done the wrong thing and you’d... Well I didn’t think you’d do this.”  
Staring blankly passed him, Mark listened but was in so much physical pain and shock he couldn’t speak.  
“Mark I’m so sorry, you have to forgive me. I don’t wanna be anywhere else but here with you.”  
Nicky kissed his nose, forehead and cheek before pressing his salty lips on Mark’s but he got no response from his mouth.  
“Mark talk to me baby, yell at me, spit in my face, do something. Are you OK? You’re bleeding pretty badly.”  
Mark finally looked Nicky in the eye but the cold stare warned him he was not impressed.  
“You’re in shock, I get that. Just talk to me, tell me what to do.”

“You promised.”

“Yeah I did and here I am. I’m here, with you, where I wanna be. I didn’t leave you I just... I needed time out. I’m stupid I know that... Huh I’m so glad I got back in time. I can’t lose you now.” 

“I thought I’d lost you.”

“No... No you didn’t. I’m here, I’m right here.” He continued to kiss Mark’s face all over but still got no response. “I couldn’t go back on my word. I can’t and won’t leave you... Mark...”

“I’m so scared.”

“Don’t be scared baby. Look at me... Mark, look at me please.” He whispered, his face teaming with tears and regret. “Baby listen to me... I promise I’ll fix this. I have to.”

“You should have just kept going. I’m not worth it.”

“Yes you are. You’re worth it to me.”

“Why?” 

“Because I fucking love you, you idiot.”

Mark swallowed the saliva in his mouth to moisten his dry throat and studied the honesty in Nicky’s eyes. “What?!”

“I love you. I’m in love with you.” 

“But...”

“No buts, no lies, no tricks... I love you Mark. I’m so sorry.”

Mark finally found the strength to lick his lips, shuffle his numb bum and hold Nicky’s cheek with his clean arm. “You love me?”

“Yeah.” The blonde grinned as he sniffed. “I’m so proud of you and I’ve ruined it. You’ve hurt yourself because of me. I let you down and I’ll never... I’ll never forgive myself for this.”

“Nicky promise you’re not playing games with me.”

“You think I’m that good an actor?” he chuckled. “No... I mean it. I’m scared too but I know we can get through this. Do you still trust me?”

“I want to.”

“You have to. You have to let me take care of you and clean you up. I can do first aid, we don’t have to go to the hospital. Just tell me we’re going to be OK... Mark...” crying his heart out, Nicky kissed his lips again and finally felt his man press his face into it. “Thank god.”

“You came back because you love me?” 

“I was coming back anyway but I just realised why I wanted to. I love you so much. I can’t lose you.”

“Promise you’ll never do something like this again. It took everything I had not to try harder. It really hurts... Everything hurts Nicky. My head, my arm, my heart... I thought I’d lost you. I didn’t want to go on without you. I need you.”

“You’ve got me, I promise. I love you.” By repeating the words he hoped he’d be believed.

Giving Nicky the kiss he craved, Mark slipped his tongue into his mouth and snogged him, deeply and slowly. As it got heated Nicky pushed his ass down on Mark’s groin and gyrated his hips, making them both hard. The stinging of Mark’s arm was forgotten as he lifted it to the blonde’s face while Nicky’s right hand unbuttoned the brunette’s shirt. 

“Mmm, I’m so hard Nicky. Touch me.”

“Now?!” he asked, feeling the wet smudge of Mark’s blood on his cheek. 

“I’ll be fine. It’s not that deep. I just need you to touch me. Show me you love me Nicky.”

“Alright.” Nicky mumbled and climbed off his man, sliding to his side so he could finally unzip Mark’s jeans. “I want to feel you inside me... And I don’t mean your fingers.”

“You think you can handle this?” Mark raised his brow as Nicky took hold of his hard-on for the first time. 

“Jesus Mark!” Nicky’s eyes watered as his fingers wrapped round the girth of his shaft. “Why the fuck have you been hiding this from me?”

“You know why. Ah god it feels so good. Mmm, Christ. Get your pants off, now!”

Mark was desperate to feel Nicky’s tight ass hole tensing around his bell-end so the second his boxers were down his ankles, he sucked his fingers to warm and loosen Nicky’s entrance as the older boy stroked him to keep him hard. They continued to kiss and ignore the fact there was blood stains everywhere and when Mark finally plucked up the courage to push the tip of his deprived cock inside Nicky’s puckering hole, he groaned the loudest sigh of relief.

“Ah fuck... Oh god Nicky. Fuck it feels amazing.” He gasped, gripping the boys hips to guide himself in deeper, one inch at a time. “Fucking hell Nix, relax, you’re so tight.”

“But your cock is so wide... Thank god you never raped me.”

“Ha-ha, oh now you’re thankful? Ah, this is so much better. Hearing you moan too is such a turn on. Come with me.” Mark leaned over Nicky’s back and reached round to wank the boy in sync with his thrusts. Deep and slow and then hard and fast until Nicky’s eyes watered and he begged for Mark to finish with him. “Ready? Mmm, ah shit. It’s a bit late now to mention I’m unprotected right?”

“I don’t care, I’ve got your blood all over my face, just... Ahh yeah. Ooooohhh my god.” 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Mark panted for breath after shooting every last drop inside his boy. He collapsed to the cold, hard floor, pulling Nicky down on top of him. He held the blonde tight almost squeezing the life out of him until the blonde laughed. 

“OK big man, calm down.” 

“Sorry.” He giggled, licking his thumb to wipe away the crusty blood on his beautiful face. “Nix... I’m sorry for losing hope. I’ve never cut myself before and I swear it’ll never happen again.”

“It better not. I can deal with spunk in my ass but not blood in my eye... It’s all my fault and I never imagined our first time to be like this.”

“Me neither but I had to prove to you I love you too.”

“Really?” Nicky smiled, elated and kissed his lover. “You’re not just saying it?”

“No... Tonight has proven to me I can’t live without you either. I trust you Nix. I trust you to put this right and talk to me... I need you. I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” 

The boys laid on the floor for a few minutes sharing body heat, breathing in sync as their bodies shivered. It was a mixture of euphoria left from their powerful orgasms, fear of nearly losing each other and the satisfaction of knowing they both felt the same; starry eyed and fluffy hearted. 

“Marky.” Nicky whispered.

“Yes Nix?” he replied, stroking his fingers through the strands of his boy’s hair. 

“We need to shower. Will you share it with me?”

“Only if once we’re clean you shove your cock inside me and ride me like you’ve never fucked anyone in your life.”

“Ha-ha what about making love?”

“There’s plenty of time for that. I want you to pound me while your tongue is in my mouth, stifling my screams. I wanna be in pain by the morning.”

“You’re kinky aren’t you?”

“You have no idea what I’d do for you. You’re the sexiest, hottest little bitch and I want you to punish me. I want you to handcuff me to the bed and bite my nipples and ears... I wanna feel your tongue slide down my shaft to my balls before you rim me as I’m blindfolded.”

“Wow. Didn’t think you were into that kinda thing.”

“I’m not... It’s just my fantasy with you. I want you to dominate me and whip me. I want you to take control Nicky... Not just of that one time but of everything... I want you to take control of my life, of me and us. I need you to tell me what to do to get through this. You have to be the one to decide what’s best for you, for me and our... Our relationship.”

“What do you mean? Take control? I thought I...”

“You’re free Nix... It’s over. Being trapped here, it’s over. You’re freedom is yours.”

“But I love you, I’m not leaving you now, I don’t understand.” Nicky looked confused and worried. 

“I love you and I want you more than anything in the world but I know for this to work you need your independence and now I know you love me too, I trust you to come home to me every time.” Mark smiled and kissed Nicky. “Ring Gill in the morning and ask for your job back. I don’t want you moping around here all the time when you could be doing what makes you happy.”

“You make me happy. Talking to you and making you feel better makes me happy.”

“I still need the therapy too but you need to be yourself to cut out all this stress. Your Mam and everyone else needs to believe you’re safe. Oh and that prick you mentioned needs to know you’re mine.”

“He knows, trust me... You really think you can handle me leaving again, even with knowing I’ll be back?”

“Yeah. You need to do this Nicky. You need to take your life back. You can go wherever you need or want now. I won’t stop you.”

“Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“Yeah I do. I know now and I’m happy with it. I love you.”

Nicky pressed his lips firmly on Mark’s before sitting up. “So I get to boss you around now and go shopping for a new pair of jeans?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Well get off your fucking arse then and get the shower running. You need to lick your wounds before I can smash your back doors in... And if I ever see you do that shit again I’ll cut your throat for you. Don’t you ever do that to me again.”

“I promise.” Mark climbed to his feet, pulling up his jeans. He scooped Nicky up in his arms and gently suckled his earlobe and neck. “So does this make us official now?”

“Suppose it does. We both have everything we want now. I’d be proud to call you my boyfriend and know it’s true. You’re gorgeous.”

“I’m never going to get tired of saying this... I love you.”

“Love you too.” Nicky slapped Mark’s bum and jumped ahead of him to be chased up the stairs so they could clean up ready for round two. 

By this time Nicky was relieved he’d got home in time to save Mark from going one cut too far and knew it’d been the best decision and risk of his life. Everything had changed now. Tomorrow was guaranteed to be a better day and with his freedom back, Nicky looked forward to surprising Gillian in the office to ask for his job back.  
***

Another Saturday morning in the office but this week hangover free. In fact Gillian felt refreshed following a self-indulgent girlie night in with her best girl friends, sharing facials with fruity detox smoothies. She ranted with the girls to get the stress off her chest so she could relax for the rest of the evening and the time out had worked wonders.  
As she checked her emails she came across a message from Nicky that he’d sent days ago thanking her for his suitcase and passport with the Castledale photos attached. She kicked herself for missing it but smiled as she admired his work. Just as she set to reply, a knock came at the door and she welcomed them in expecting Shane. 

“Top of the morning to ye.” Nicky grinned, standing in the doorway. 

Gillian face lit up as she saw the perfect blonde beaming his bright, happy smile at her. “Nicky! Oh my god, hi.”

“Hey Gill.”

“What are you... How are you? Come in.”

“Thanks. I’m grand. How are ye?” Nicky took a seat at the desk and sheepishly smiled. 

“All the better for seeing you. I’ve only just seen your email. Great work, thank you. So what’s the craic?”

“I’m here with my tail between my legs. I’d like to apologise for this last week. It’s been crazy and I never meant for you and Shane to get caught up in my private life. It was kind of out of my control for a while and I’m sorry for lying to ye. But I was hoping maybe I could have my job back now?”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Of course. It’s the reason I came to Sligo.”

“What about Mark? I’m not gonna lie, I spoke to Shane last night but I know it’s none of my business.”

“Ah. Yeah last night was... A relapse in my judgement shall we say. But everything is grand now and I’m happy. I can’t wait for ye to meet Mark. He’s amazing.”

“I’m really happy for you Nicky.” She said with reservations.

“Gill I know Shane would have told you everything but you saw for yourself. Mark isn’t the monster everyone makes him out to be. He’s loving and so kind. He’s just a bit depressed and needs a lift and I love him so I’m going to help bring him back to life.”

“I was so worried about you. Nothing was adding up. Please tell me you’re OK.”

“I know you’re not stupid Gill but I can’t talk about it. All you need to know is I’m happy and safe now. I love Mark so much already and he just wants me to be happy. It was him that suggested I come back to work.”

“Good. I’d hate to think you’d missed such a great opportunity over a boy. So the shots are amazing...”

It was a done deal. Nicky was back on the rota and Gillian didn’t mention Mark again for the duration of their meeting. They went through the diary and when a job came up in Dublin, booked for 2 weeks time she offered it to Nicky and he snapped her hands off for it. He thought if he continued to work with building Mark’s confidence up it would be the perfect chance to take him out with him for the night so he could meet his parents in the flesh.  
***

Surprisingly Mark’s anxiety was kept to a minimum while Nicky was out for the morning. He knew in his heart his boy would be home soon and he couldn’t wait to show Nicky the bold step forward he’d made.  
Holding back tears he kissed Willy. “This is it Willy. It’s time to let you rest now. I love you.” He placed the bear on a stand in the cabinet and closed the glass front, detaching himself from the one thing that had kept him going for years. “I’ve got Nicky now. But I’ll always be here.” He sniffed and turned around unaware he had company. “Nicky! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Nicky was in awe of Mark’s gesture to give up his best friend and it made him emotional. “You’re incredible.” He walked over to his brave beast and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’re amazing do you know that?”

“I’m ready. I did it for you and for me. I don’t need that comfort blanket anymore. You’ve made me strong enough to realise I can have a normal life and trust again. All your hard work and faith in me is paying off and I know I can be happy if I have you.”

“I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks to you I feel like me again. I know there’s a long way to go yet but I’m positive and confident. Letting you go out to see Gillian was easier than I thought it would be. I’m not scared anymore.”

“I love you so much Mark.” Nicky kissed him and stroked his cheek. “We’re going to be so great together. I’ll never let you down again.”

“You’re my perfect Prince Charming Nicky I love you too. Thank you for showing me the world is a beautiful place. And that’s just by you being in it.”

“You’re so sweet. My beast is now my King and I can’t wait to share the rest of my life proving to you all you had to do was offer me a coffee.” Nicky chuckled. “I’m all yours gorgeous. Welcome to the real world.”

Nicky slipped his arms around Mark’s back and snuggled into his chest as he looked over to Willy in the cabinet and smiled. His super powers to change Mark from a monster to the perfect boyfriend in just a week astonished him but it was the biggest challenge he’d ever have to face as now everything looked bright for the future and the love and trust between country and city boy was soon evident for all to see when Mark made his first long haul trip away to Dublin in 2 weeks and found inner peace to integrate back into society. Nicky was no longer a prisoner in fear but captured by Mark’s heart and the couple were believed to be the cutest princes Castledale would ever home.  
**** ****


End file.
